Stairway to Heaven
by MysticBlueberry
Summary: Wenn man im Angesicht des Todes erst erkennt was man für einen Menschen fühlt, dann kann man sagen, dass es eigentlich schon zu spät ist. Vielleicht ist das so, vielleicht auch nicht. Pairing: Klaus x Caroline. Spielt nach Episode 4x20. [Achtung: Es sind Spoiler in der Geschichte enthalten]
1. Chapter 1

_**„..And she's buying a stairway to heaven"**_

_**(Led Zeppelin-Stairway to Heaven)**_

_**- watch?v=w9TGj2jrJk8-**_

Es gibt Momente im Leben die so unreal sind, dass man es selbst kaum glauben kann. Doch was passiert, wenn das Schicksal einem immer eine helfende Hand schickt?

Der Male hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet. Niemals hatte sie sich bei ihm dafür bedankt. Ihr Stolz verbot ihr sich zu bedanken. Für sie wäre es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er hatte ihr und ihren Freunden einfach zu viel Schlechtes angetan. Ihre beste Freundin wurde kurzzeitig zum lebenden Blutbeutel damit er seine Hybriden herstellen konnte. Tylers Mutter musste sterben, weil ihm gerade danach war. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht von ihm fernhalten. Er hatte etwas Magisches an sich.

Doch nun war er gegangen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ohne jeden Abschied. Das letzte was ihr blieb waren seine unzähligen Geschenke und eine letzte Nachricht auf ihrer Mailbox. Darin lud er sie nach New Orleans ein. Sie blieb ihm die Antwort bis heute schuldig. Er wird seine Antwort niemals bekommen. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät

So seltsam es auch erscheinen mag, jetzt, wo sie dem Tod wieder zum Greifen nah ist, sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Nach seinem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, nach seinen leichten Berührungen und nach seiner unendlichen Zuneigung. Jetzt bereute sie, dass sie sich niemals bei ihm bedankt hatte.

„Sollen wir Klaus nicht doch anrufen? Er wird sich sicher sofort auf den Weg nach Mystic Falls machen wenn er hört was passiert ist!"

Caroline sah auf. Elena redete die ganze Zeit schon auf sie ein. Doch die Du Antwort war immer die selbe: „Nein, niemand wird Klaus anrufen."

Da saßen ihre beiden besten Freundinnen, Bonnie Bennett und Elena Gilbert, und sahen ihr beim sterben zu.

Jeden Spruch hatte Bonnie versucht, doch keiner konnte rückgängig machen, was passiert war. Gegen Werwolfgift gab es eben nur ein Heilmittel und genau dieses wollte Caroline nicht haben.

„Care hat Recht.", mischte sich nun Bonnie ein: „Bis Klaus hier ist, ist es zu spät."- „Aber wir könnten es doch jedenfalls versuchen!", Elenas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: „Du bist so ein Sturkopf Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline lächelte traurig: „Ja, das bin ich wohl, aber lieber sterbe ich bevor Silas das bekommt was er will. Genau deshalb darf Klaus nicht nach Mystic Falls kommen. Wenn Silas Klaus in die Hände bekommt, dann sind wir in noch größerer Gefahr als ohnehin schon."

„Bonnie? , fragte die junge Forbes schwach: „ Könntest du mir bitte mein Handy geben?"

Ihre Freundinnen wussten genau nun vorhatte. Nun konnte auch die junge Bennett ihe Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

Nachdem sie Caroline das Handy gegeben hatte, verließ sie leise das Zimmer. Dicht gefolgt von Elena, die Caroline noch ein kurzes, trauriges Lächeln zuwarf.

Beide wussten, dass Care jetzt allein sein wollte.

Die Blondine wählte eine Nummer, die sie schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr eingegeben hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam ein „Hallo?" vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Leider war es eine Frauenstimme.

„Oh, Hallo, ist Klaus zufällig zu sprechen?" , fragte die blonde Vampirin nun zögerlich. Die Stimme am anderen Telefon war ihr vollkommen unbekannt.

„Darf ich fragen wer da ist?", fragte jene unbekannte Stimme nun.

„Ähm, hier ist Caroline Forbes."

Daraufhin wurde es still in der Leitung. Doch nicht allzu lange:" Miss Hayley lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Klaus nicht zu sprechen ist, aber…", weiter kam die junge Frau nicht. Sie wurde unterbrochen. Von einer Stimme die Caroline nur zu gut kannte: „ Hier ist Elijah. Wie kann ich dir helfen, Caroline?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich lediglich von Klaus verabschieden.", antwortete die junge Forbes wahrheitsgemäß. Langsam verließen sie ihre letzten Kräfte.

„Verabschieden? Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung? „ , wollte der älteste Mikaelson nun wissen.

„Ja, alles ok.", antwortete Care monoton.: „Könntest du Klaus eventuell etwas von mir ausrichten?"

Elijah hatte ihre Lüge natürlich sofort durchschaut, dennoch stimmte er zu:

„Was soll ich ihm ausrichten. Ich verspreche dir, dass er es erfahren wird sobald er wieder im Hause ist."

Caroline lächelte traurig. Sie wusste, dass sie sich hundertprozentig auf Elijah verlassen konnte.

„Könntest du ihm –Danke – von mir sagen? Und könntest du ihm noch sagen, dass ich ihn niemals vergessen werde?" Langsam sammelten sich Tränen in Carolines Augen.

„Ich werde es ihm sagen, versprochen."

Mehr musste Caroline nicht hören. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds legte sie auf.

Nun hatte sie sich auch von der letzten Person, die ihr wichtig war, mehr oder weniger verabschiedet.

Care hatte keinerlei Lust oder Kraft mehr darüber nachzudenken, warum Hayley bei Klaus war. Es gehörte nicht mehr zu ihren Problemen, Es war nicht mehr von Bedeutung.

In ihren letzten Augenblicken auf Erden wollte sie lieber an all die schönen Momente denken. Mit diesen Erinnerungen schlief sie friedlich ein.

Als Elena Gilbert nach einer Stunde wieder in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin kam, war diese friedlich im Schlaf gestorben. Lange saß Elena noch an ihrem Bett und weinte.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre beste Freundin sich von Klaus verabschieden konnte.

Nach einer Weile fiel ihr Blick auf eine Box, auf der –Für meine Freunde- stand.

Die Gilbert zögerte kurz und öffnete die Box. Darin waren Briefe. Jeder war mit einem Namen versehen. Neben dem Namen Matt, Elena, Bonnie und Stefan, war auch ein Brief für Klaus dabei.

Sofort zog Elena ihren Umschlag hervor, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

Als sie den Brief wieder in den Umschlag legte, verstand sie endlich, was im Kopf ihrer verstorbenen Freundin vorging.

Sie hatte ihr alles erklärt. Elena fühlte sich nun enger mit Caroline verbunden als je zuvor.

Die Nachricht über den Tod der Caroline Forbes machte schnell in ganz Mystic Falls die Runde. Die anschließende Trauer lag wie eine schlecht Wetterfront über der ganzen Stadt.

Es wurde sogar kurzzeitig darüber nachgedacht die Abschlussfeier abzusagen, doch dieser Plan wurde schnell wieder verworfen. Jeder wusste, dass Care die letzte gewesen wäre, die gewollt hätte, dass diese Feier abgesagt wird.

Elena hatte jeder Person den für sie bestimmten Brief gegeben. Allen, bis auf einem. Nur der Brief für Klaus war noch übrig und Elena wusste nicht wie sie den Hybriden erreichen sollte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er eines Tages wieder in Mystic Falls vorbei kam.

_**"And a new day will dawn for those who stand long **_  
_**And the forests will echo with laughter"**_  
_**(Led Zeppelin- Stairway to Heaven)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_„You don't want me, no _**  
**_You don't need me _**  
**_Like I want you, oh _**  
**_Like I need you"_**

**_(The Pretty Reckless-You)_**

**_- .de/musikvideos/video/3753620/the-pretty-reckless- you/ -_**

Klaus lief schon seit Stunden in seinen Räumlichkeiten auf und ab. Er dachte nach. Mal leise, mal laut. „Könntest du das bitte endlich lassen, Bruder?", fragte Elijah genervt.

„Was hat Caroline nochmal genau gesagt?", fragte er nun zum hundertsten Mal.

Er konnte hinter Carolines Worten einfach keinen Sinn erkennen.

Wieso sollte sie sich bei ihm verabschieden? Er war doch schon lang gegangen. Und wieso bedankte sie sich plötzlich für alles? Und was zur Hölle sollte dieses „Ich werde dich nie vergessen" bedeuten?

So viele Fragen und niemand konnte ihm die Antworten darauf geben. Zumindest niemand in New Orleans.

Elijah stöhnte auf: „Du weißt ganz genau was sie gesagt hat, Niklaus. Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal erzählen. Irgendetwas schien nicht in Ordnung gewesen zu sein. Sie hat sich ziemlich angeschlagen angehört."

Das gefiel Klaus ganz und gar nicht. Seine Sorge, dass Caroline irgendetwas passiert sein könnte, wuchs von Minute zu Minute.

Doch wäre irgendetwas Schwerwiegendes passiert, so hätte ihn doch jemand angerufen. Oder? Wäre auf Damon Salvatore und seine Freunde wirklich so viel verlass?

„Fahr doch einfach nach Mystic Falls und schau nach ob alles in Ordnung ist.", schlug sein Bruder ihm vor.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", kam es von einer Frauenstimme an der Tür: „Du wirst hier sicher nicht abhauen und mich mit all diesen verrückten Hexen allein lassen!"

Nun wurde Klaus langsam richtig wütend. Was fiel Hayley ein so mit ihm zu sprechen. Mit ihm, der er doch über tausende Jahre auf dieser Welt gelebt hat. Jetzt wollte eine kleine Werwölfin ihm Vorschriften machen?! Ha, da konnte er doch nur lachen.

In einer Sekunde, schneller als das menschliche Auge sehen konnte, stand er vor Hayley und sah sie verärgert an.

„Was fällt dir ein so mit mir zu sprechen. Du hast wohl mal wieder vergessen wo du hier im Haus stehst? So erinnere ich dich doch gern daran: Ganz unten. Und die Menschen ganz unten haben mir keine Vorschriften zu machen. Hast du mich verstanden, Liebes?"

Hayley zuckte zusammen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Aber mal ernsthaft. Ich dachte das Thema „Caroline" wäre für dich gegessen? Hat sie dich nicht immer zurückgewiesen? „ ,sprach Hayley jetzt vorsichtig.

„Du solltest lieber aufpassen, dass du nicht schnell mal kein Thema mehr bist, Liebes. Jetzt geh und tu irgendetwas!", daraufhin blieb Hayley nichts weiter übrig als das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sollte doch Elijah den Zorn seines Bruders spüren.

„Musst du immer so mit ihr umgehen, Klaus?", fragte sein älterer Bruder ihn verstimmt. Er wusste seit seinem ersten Tag in Mystic Falls, dass sein jüngerer Bruder einen Narren an der hübschen Caroline Forbes gefressen hatte.

Niemand konnte das übersehen. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich für alle. Für seine Freunde und leider auch für seine Feinde. Kein Wunder also, dass sich Klaus zurecht Sorgen um seine geheime Leidenschaft machte.

Lange sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Bis Klaus das Wort erhob und sprach: „Ich hätte niemals mit Hayley schlafen sollen. Ich bereue es zutiefst."

Elijah blickte auf. Hatte er das wirklich richtig gehört. Niklaus Mikaelson bereute etwas?

„Fahr zu ihr,Nik", sprach Elijah ruhig: „Fahr nach Mystic Falls und versichere dich, dass alles ok ist. Ich werde hier auf alles aufpassen."

Klaus war erstaunt. Die Worte seines Bruders bestärkten ihn noch in seinem Vorhaben. Er musste nach Mystic Falls und zwar sofort.

Auf dem Weg nach Mystic Falls dachte er nach. Er überlegte was das schlimmste wäre, was passieren könnte.

„Sie ist nicht Tod. Irgendjemand hätte es mir gesagt. Irgendjemand hätte mich angerufen.", diese Worte sprach er vor sich hin und je öfter er es aussprach, umso weniger glaubte er seinen Worten.

Langsam machte sich Angst in ihm breit. Was, wenn sie wirklich Tod war? Wie konnte er sie auch einfach zurücklassen? Ohne ein Wort?

Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit.

Plötzlich sah er in der Ferne einen Menschen auf der Straße stehen. Er ließ den Wagen langsamer werden, bis er plötzlich vor seiner Schwester Rebekah zum stehen kam.

„Nik! Was willst du hier", fragte sie ihn, nachdem er aus seinem Wagen gestiegen war. „Ich will nach Mystic Falls und was willst du hier?" fragte der Hybrid ruhig.

„Fahr nach Hause, Nik. Fahr einfach und dreh dich niemals mehr um.", riet ihm seine Schwester nun.

Der traurige Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist Klaus dabei nicht entgangen. Was war hier bloß los? Erst der Anruf von Caroline und nun das seltsame Verhalten seiner Schwester.

Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen nun immer realer zu werden.

Rebekah stellte sich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit vor die Fahrertür seines Wagens: „Ich mein es ernst Nik! Bitte, ich flehe dich an, fahr einfach zurück nach New Orleans!"

Langsam verlor Klaus die Geduld: „Was ist hier los Bekah!? Was ist mit Caroline und warum verhalten sich alle so seltsam!? Was.."- „Die ist tot, Nik!"

Diese Worte waren zu viel für den Hybriden. Es brauchte eine Weile bevor er sie überhaupt vollständig begreifen hatte.

Er konnte sein eigenes Herz zerbersten hören. Die Schuldgefühle übermannten ihn.

Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte sie allein gelassen.

„Was… Ich meine: Wie?", so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte keine Worte finden. „Niemand weiß genau, wie es passiert ist. Sie muss wohl in einer der letzten Wochen von einem Werwolf gebissen worden sein. Sie hat es keinem erzählt. Irgendwann konnte sie es nicht mehr verheimlichen. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Matt konnte mir nur das sagen.", erzählte Rebekah ihrem Bruder.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen Klaus so zu sehen. So traurig, so gebrochen, so voller Kummer.

„Wieso hat mir keiner etwas gesagt? Ich hätte ihr helfen können. Ich..", weiter kam er nicht. Er konnte einfach nichts mehr sagen.

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er Schuld an allem war. Er hatte sie schließlich einfach zurückgelassen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Nik." ,sagte Bekah. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Kurzerhand umarmte sie ihre Bruder einfach. Und er ließ es zu

.„Lass es uns gemeinsam herausfinden, Bruder", schlug sie ihm nach langem Schweigen vor. Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Klaus nur.

**_„And I want you in my life _**  
**_And I need you in my life"_**

**_(The Pretty Reckless-You)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**„Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als geliebt zu werden, geliebt um seiner selbst willen oder vielmehr trotz seiner selbst."**_

_**(Victor Hugo)**_

Mystic Falls war wie ausgestorben als die beiden ankamen. Ihren Wagen parkten die beiden Geschwister vor ihrem ehemaligen Anwesen. Doch dort hielt es Klaus nicht lange aus. Er musste es einfach wissen. Er musste wissen ob es wahr ist.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er es einsehen soll, dass die einzige Frau, die ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte, gegangen war.

Doch in seinem Herzen war noch ein letzter Funke Hoffnung. Ein kleiner Funke, der ihn davor bewahrte vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Wo willst du als erstes hin? In den Grill? Oder zum Salvatore- Anwesen?" , wollte seine Schwester nun wissen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Nic sich langsam in seiner Trauer verlor und das bereitete ihr große Sorge. So viel schlechtes hatte ihr Bruder ihr angetan und dennoch war er ihr Bruder. Sie musste ihm einfach helfen Egal was irgendwann einmal passiert war.

„Ich denke, ich werde als erstes zu den Salvatores gehen." , antwortete er gedankenverloren.

„Nik?", Rebekah musste irgendwie versuchen zu ihrem Bruder durchzudringen: „Nik? Hör mir zu!" Endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Klaus sah sie an. „Es ist meine Schuld.", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Bekah packte ihn an seinen Schultern und schüttelte ihn sanft: „Wie kannst du an irgendetwas Schuld sein? Du warst doch gar nicht hier! Du weißt doch noch nicht mal genau was überhaupt passiert ist! Ist ja auch egal! Weil du nicht Schuld bist!"

Selten hatte es Rebekah Mikaelson gewagt ihren Bruder anzuschreien, doch gerade erschien es ihr das Beste für ihn zu sein.

„Ich war nicht hier!", nun schrie auch Klaus: „ Ich bin einfach gegangen!"

Langsam hatte Rebekah genug: „ Ja, und? Du kannst nicht immer überall sein, Nik! Und du kannst nicht immer jeden beschützen! Hör endlich auf damit, dir Schuldgefühle einzureden! Lass uns stattdessen etwas sinnvolles tun und zu den Salvatores fahren um endlich Antworten zu bekommen!"

Stillschweigend fuhren sie durch den Regen in Salvatore-Anwesen. Keinerlei Worte. Nur die Regentropfen auf der Scheibe des Wagens und auf dem Autodach. Eisige, unheilvolle Stille. Beide waren in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Rebekah überlegte fieberhaft. Was würde sie tun, wenn ihr so etwas passieren würde? Was wäre, wenn Matt plötzlich sterben würde? Wäre sie so in Trauer wie Nik gerade? Würde sie sich in ihrer Trauer verlieren? Würde sie weiterleben wollen?

Klaus dagegen konnte nur an eines denken: Caroline. Er hielt sich an seiner letzten Hoffnung fest. Er hoffe, dass alles nur eine Lüge war. Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen Ausweg. Eine Art Zauber oder Ritual. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben.

In der Ferne konnte man die Lichter der Salvatore-Villa erkennen. Dort würden sie endlich Antworten bekommen.

„An was denkst du?", fragte Bekah ihren Bruder. Sie wollte die Stille irgendwie durchbrechen und hoffte, dass sie eine Antwort bekam.

Nic sah seine Schwester an. Aufrichtige Trauer und Neugier spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. Da war auch noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass Klaus seit langem nicht mehr in Bekahs Augen gesehen hatte: Liebe. Liebe, Zuneigung und Wärme.

„Ich denke an Caroline. An ihren starken Willen und ihr unerschütterliches Selbstvertrauen.", antwortete Niklaus wahrheitsgemäß: „Und ich denke an all die Dinge, die ich meiner Familie all die Jahre angetan habe. Und trotz alledem seit ihr jetzt für mich da. Erst Elijah und jetzt du. Da sind plötzlich Gefühle die nichts mehr mit Hass und Verachtung zu tun haben."

„Weil wir eine Familie sind, Nik.", flüsterte die blonde Mikaelson nun: „ Eine Familie für immer und ewig, erinnerst du dich?"

Das Auto stoppte- An der Tür des Salvatore Hauses wurden die beiden schon von Stefan Salvatore erwartet. Er sah traurig aus. Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht und seine Stimme hörte sich unglaublich rau an, als er sagte, dass sie Klaus schon erwartet haben.

Im Salon des Hauses warteten noch mehr bekannte Gesichter. Damon Salvatore stand am Kamin, ein Glas Bourbon in der Hand. Er sah nicht auf, nein, sein Blick war starr auf das Feuer im Kamin gerichtet.

Elena Gilbert schaute Klaus direkt an. Er konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen erkennen. Sie schien seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen zu haben.

Klaus erinnerte sich daran, dass Elena erst vor kurzer Zeit ihren Bruder Jeremy verloren hatte. Er verbot sich den Gedanken an Caroline. Noch wollte er es nicht glauben. Er klammerte sich lieber noch ein wenig an die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen.

„Hallo Klaus.", sagte Bonnie Bennett nun. Rebekah zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte Bonnie nicht bemerkt. Die Hexe stand in der dunkelsten Ecke des Salons, am Fenster, und schaute die Mikaelson Geschwister an. Ihr Blick war undefinierbar, doch Rebekah glaubte Trauer und Misstrauen darin zu erkennen.

„Was ist mit Caroline? Wo ist sie?", fragte der Hybrid mit brüchiger Stimme. Momente später bereute er die Frage schon. Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Wollte er sich seine Hoffnung jetzt schon zerstören lassen?

In Elenas Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Keine Sekunde später waren Damon und Stefan schon bei ihr. Doch es war Bonnie die antwortete: „Sie ist tot , Klaus."

Rebekah stockte der Atem. Es war wirklich wahr. Sofort ging ihr Blick zu ihrem Bruder. Dieser starrte nur ins nichts. Ins nichts? Nein. Sie folgte seinem Blick zur Garderobe. Da verstand sie. Dort hing eine Jacke, nein, dort hing Carolines Jacke.

Bekah nahm den Arm ihres Bruders und zog ihn zur Couch. Sitzen war besser, dachte sie. Nic ließ es einfach geschehen. Er suchte nach Worten, doch er fand keine. So viele Fragen hatten sich in seinem Kopf gesammelt, doch er war unfähig nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Rebekah. Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf ihren Bruder gerichtet. Sie wusste, dass er diese Frage gern beantwortet bekommen hätte, aber er schien gerade nicht er selbst zu sein.

„Wir wissen nicht wann sie genau gebissen wurde. Sie hat uns auch nicht gesagt wer sie gebissen hat.", begann Stefan zu erzählen: „Wir bemerkten es erst, als sie beim joggen zusammenbrach. Sie halluzinierte zu dieser Zeit schon stark."

„Ja, sie hat seltsame Dinge gesehen.", begann nun Elena zu erzählen: „ Angefangen bei Silas, aufgehört bei dir, Klaus. Sie sagte Silas würde sie erdolchen und das er einen Pfahl aus Weißeiche besaß. Er war weitaus schlimmer als bei Damon damals."

„Ja, das war es.", bestätigte Damon flüsternd.

„Könnte Silas etwas damit zu tun haben?", wollte Bekah nun wissen.

„Wer weiß", antwortete Bonnie: „Care konnte es uns nicht genau sagen. Silas ist mein Problem. Er wird nicht mehr lange genug leben um sich über Carolines Tod zu freuen."

Klaus schaute auf: „ Wie meinst du das? Hast du einen Plan?" Bonnie schaute ihn an: „Ich werde Qetsiyah befragen. Sie war die einzige die Silas jemals töten konnte. Ich hoffe sie sagt mir wie. Dann werde ich ihn besiegen. Ein für alle Male."

Klaus hatte nur mit einem Ohr zugehört. Eine andere Frage beschäftigte ihn mehr: „Warum habt ihr mich nicht gerufen? Ich hätte ihr helfen können."

„Niemand hätte ihr mehr helfen können. Es war schon zu spät.", antwortete Elena: „Wir hatten keine drei Stunden Zeit uns von Care zu verabschieden. Erst ihre Briefe haben uns verstehen lassen."

Bekah dachte nach. Caroline Forbes hatte es verdammt lange geheim halten können. Selbst ihre besten Freunde wussten nichts. „Was für Briefe?", fragte die junge Mikaelson geschockt.

„Caroline hat jedem ihrer Freunde einen Brief hinterlassen. Dir auch, Klaus.", sagte Elena leise und hielt Klaus seinen Brief hin.

Doch Klaus war unfähig diesen Brief zu nehmen. Er konnte den Briefumschlag nur anstarren. Zu Tief saß der Schock, dass seine Caroline einfach so gegangen sein sollte.

Elena legte den Umschlag auf den Tisch vor ihm. Sie konnte verstehen wie der Hybrid sich fühlte.

Eine Frage konnte sich die Gilbert jedoch nicht verkneifen: „Konnte sie sich jedenfalls von dir verabschieden?"

Nik sah auf. Plötzlich schien alles einen Sinn zu machen. Das meinte Caroline mit „sie wollte sich verabschieden". Seine Trauer stieg ins unermessliche. Caroline blieb es verwehrt sich zu verabschieden.

In Vampirgeschwindigkeit nahm er sich seinen Umschlag und verschwand in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

„Das hieß wohl –Nein- „, flüsterte Rebekah leise. Sie bedankte sich bei allen und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Mikaelson- Anwesen.

**_"Unter allen Leidenschaften der Seele bringt die Trauer am meisten Schaden für den Leib."_**  
**_(Thomas von Aquin)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**„Laufe nicht der Vergangenheit nach und verliere Dich nicht in der Zukunft. Die Vergangenheit ist nicht mehr. Die Zukunft ist noch nicht gekommen. Das Leben ist hier und jetzt."**

**(Gautama Buddha)**

Wie lange Niklaus durch den Wald gerannt war wusste er nicht mehr. Doch als er stehenblieb ging bereits die Sonne auf. Die Schönheit des Sonnenaufgangs ließ ihn jedoch vollkommen kalt. Der Briefumschlag in seiner Hand bekam all seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hielt Carolines Vermächtnis in seinen Händen. Doch dieser Ort kam ihm nicht passend für dieses Vermächtnis vor.

Er wollte bei ihr sein. So nah bei ihr, wie es jetzt noch möglich war. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof von Mystic Falls.

Auf dem Weg machte er sich Gedanken darüber was wohl in Carolines Brief stehen könnte. Vielleicht wollte sie ihm die Schuld an allem geben. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte sie ihm nochmals sagen, dass sie ihn mehr als alles andere hasste. Gründe hätte sie schließlich genug.

Schneller als ihm lieb war stand er vor Carolines Grabstein. In kunstvollen Lettern stand auf dem Stein: „Caroline Forbes- Freundin, Tochter, Cheerleader. Geliebt bis in Alle Ewigkeit" geschrieben.

„Hallo Liebes", sagte Klaus leise: „Was machst du denn für Sachen?" Er konnte sich Carolines Antwort bildlich vorstellen. Langsam ließ sich Nik neben dem Grabstein nieder, den Brief immer noch fest in seinen Händen.

Doch er wollte erst mit ihr sprechen. Er wollte ihr erklären, warum es ihr verwehrt geblieben war, sich bei ihm zu verabschieden. Doch ihm fehlten die Worte und er wusste nicht wo er beginnen sollte.

„Du würdest New Orleans lieben, Caroline", sagte er: „Es wäre die perfekte Stadt für dich. Sie ist fast so schön wie du, aber nur fast." Mit der Hand fuhr er über den Grabstein. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich nicht verabschieden konntest. Und es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass du dich in deinen letzten Minuten noch mit Hayley und Elijah rumärgern musstest. Glaube mir, Liebes, Hayley wurde für ihr törichtes Verhalten bestraft und Elijah, ja, wie du siehst hat er sein Versprechen gehalten."

Sein Blick ging in Richtung Himmel. Ob sie jetzt dort oben war? Noch nie hatte ihn das ‚Leben nach dem Tod' so interessiert wie jetzt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die ‚ andere Seite' nicht allzu einsam war.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Sache mit Hayley erklären.", er lächelte. Er wusste genau was Caroline jetzt geantwortet hätte. ‚Das ist deine Sache, Klaus. Was interessiert mich das' hätte sie gesagt.

Niemals hätte sie einen Schwachpunkt vor ihm gezeigt. Genau das mochte er so an ihr.

„Es war ein Fehler", begann er zu erzählen: „Ein schwacher Moment meinerseits. Ich war so frustriert an diesem Abend, weil ich dich nicht haben konnte. Hayley war da. Es war nicht von Bedeutung, Caroline, ich schwöre es."

Er fühlte sich schlecht. Es war als hätte er sie betrogen. „Sie ist schwanger, weißt du? Werwölfe können sich fortpflanzen. Ich bin zur Hälfte ein Werwolf. Hätte nicht jemand in irgendeine Prophezeiung schreiben können, dass Hybriden Kinder zeugen können?", Klaus lächelte traurig: „Ich wollte niemals Kinder. Wenn ich welche gewollt hätte, dann sicher nicht mit Hayley." Zu gern hätte er ihre Antwort auf diese Andeutung gehört.

Ein leichter Windzug streifte das Gesicht des Hybriden. Er hatte den Umschlag immer noch in der Hand.

Warum fiel es ihm so schwer diesen Umschlag zu öffnen? Er war doch DER Urhybrid. Doch genau dieser Urhybrid hatte jetzt Angst vor einem Brief.

Wieder streifte ein Windzug sein Gesicht.

Langsam öffnete er den Umschlag. Das erste was er wahrnahm war ihr Duft. Doch es war nicht der normale Geruch von Caroline, nein, es roch nicht nur nach Lavendel und Rosen. Dieser Geruch war anders. Verbraucht und Krank. Es roch nach Tod.

Der hybrid zuckte zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl das sein Herz zerreißt. Langsam wurde es ihm klar. Sie war wirklich gegangen.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Brief aus dem Umschlag und entfaltete ihn.

„ich bin auf deine Zeilen gespannt, Liebes.", flüsterte er dem Grabstein zu.

Angespannt begann er zu lesen:

„Lieber Klaus,

Hier sind wir nun. Sicher hättest du eine Millionen Fragen an mich. Ich werde versuchen dir alle zu beantworten.

Du bist sicher sehr wütend auf mich, weil ich dich nicht angerufen habe. Du musst es einfach verstehen. Es ging einfach nicht. Silas hätte doch nur darauf gewartet, dass du endlich die Stadtgrenze überschreitest. Ich hätte das nicht verantworten können.

Vielleicht sollte ich dir noch erzählen was überhaupt passiert ist. Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ich war allein Zuhause und habe für die Prüfungen gelernt. Dann plötzlich stand sie einfach da und schaute mich mit ihren unheimlichen Werwolfaugen an. Ich wusste schon früher, dass sie es auf mich abgesehen hat. Sie kam auf mich zu und bevor ich mich versah, war es auch schon zu spät. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchzog meinen Körper. Mittlerweile kann ich behaupten, dass es der schlimmste Schmerz war, den ich jemals gespürt habe. Es war als würden sich tausende Nadeln in meinen Körper bohren. Sie verschwand danach einfach und ließ mich geschockt zurück.

Zunächst wollte ich dich anrufen, aber dann kam mir Silas in den Sinn.

Du hast mir so oft das Leben gerettet und nun wollte ich einmal das deine retten. Ich weiß, der Super-Mega- Urhybrid brauch keine Hilfe von schwachen Vampir- Blondinen.

Silas ist anders als deine anderen Feinde, Klaus. Er ist stärker, glaube mir. Manchmal dachte ich, dass keiner ihn besiegen kann. Doch ich vertraue auf Bonnie und ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie wird es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Was auch immer du gegen Silas unternehmen wirst, bitte sei vorsichtig. So schnell möchte ich dich nicht bei den geistern wiedertreffen.

Du hast mir mal von deiner Familiengeschichte erzählt. Ich weiß, dass dein Vater sehr grausam zu dir war und das du dir eine Familie wünscht. Doch Lebe nicht immer in der Vergangenheit, Klaus. Die Zukunft kannst du selber gestalten. Niemand kann dir vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast. Die Gegenwart ist so wunderschön. Sei nicht immer so besessen von deinen Zielen und genieß deine Zeit auf Erden. Vielleicht findest du ja noch ein nettes Mädchen. Ich würde es dir von Herzen gönnen.

Du warst immer so charmant zu mir. Andere Frauen sind sicher nicht so sturköpfig wie ich und geben dir eine Chance. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es bis heute bereue dir nie diese eine Chance gegeben zu haben. Du hättest sie dir wirklich verdient.

Ich möchte mich nochmals für die ganzen Geschenke und die Aufmerksamkeit bedanken. Eigentlich habe ich all das nicht verdient. Ich war nicht immer nett zu dir und im Nachhinein betrachtet war ich alles andere als dankbar.

Du hast immer ein offenes Ohr für mich gehabt. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir das gern alles persönlich sagen, aber das geht's leider nicht mehr. Es war niemals meine Absicht dich zu verletzen. Es ist einfach alles echt blöd gelaufen. Vielleicht können wir in der ‚Geisterwelt' irgendwann nochmal neu anfangen, aber das hat noch viel Zeit. Ich werde hier auf dich warten, versprochen.

Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Klaus. Für jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit. Du wirst nie mehr allein sein.

In Liebe

Caroline"

Es waren nur wenige Zeilen gewesen und doch brachten sie Klaus vollkommen aus der Fassung. Keine Vorwürfe. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet. Ihre letzten Sätze brannten sich in seinem Kopf fest. Sie würde auf ihn aufpassen. Er musste niemals mehr allein sein. Doch was brachte ihm das? Sie war nicht mehr hier. Er wollte sie bei sich haben. Nicht als Geist, sondern als Menschen.

Er beschloss in diesem Moment alles zu tun um Caroline wieder zu sich zu holen. „Du wirst bald wieder bei mir sein, das schwöre ich dir!", sprach er leise und er wusste, dass Caroline ihn hören konnte.

Ihm war egal, was es kosten würde. Jede Hexe in New Orleans würde er um Rat und Hilfe fragen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er ein Ziel.

Er würde Caroline zurückholen.

**„Entschlossenheit im Unglück ist immer der halbe Weg zur Rettung."**

**(Johann Heinrich Pestalozzi)**


	5. Chapter 5

**„He senses something, call it desperation**  
**Another dollar, another day"**

**(Panic! At The Disco- The Ballad Of Mona Lisa)**

**[ watch?v=z0ChcmyIcBk ]**

Rebekah wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, als ihr Bruder mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam. Sein Telefon in der Hand. „Jede verdammte Hexe in New Orleans soll mir helfen. Ich will sie zurück!", schrie er seine Schwester an

„Was?", Bekah glaubte sich verhört zu haben: „Nik, sie ist tot! Du kannst die Toten nicht zurückholen!"

Nik ignorierte seine Schwester. Bevor er nach New Orleans zurückkehren konnte, musste er noch etwas erledigen.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit stand er vor dem Haus von Bonnie Bennett. Diese war erstaunt über ihren Gast. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Der Hybrid lächelte leicht: „Fragen, was ich helfen kann. Irgendetwas muss ich doch tun können, im Kampf gegen Silas. Um Carolines Willen."

Die Bennett war sprachlos. Klaus Mikaelson wollte helfen? Gang ohne eine Gegenleistung? Das war ihr neu. „Um zu helfen musst du ins Haus kommen. Und ich bitte dich hinein. Um Carolines Willen.", sagte die Bennett mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. Die Beiden sahen sich an. Sie wussten, dass sie jetzt einander vertrauen konnten.

Das Haus der Familie Bennett kam ihm nicht wie ein Hexenhaus vor. Es war alles hell und freundlich. Die Uralten Grimoire lagen überall im Wohnzimmer verstreut. „Um mit der Hexe zu sprechen, die Silas vor hunderten Jahren verbannt hat, muss ich den Vorhang zwischen unserer Welt und der Geisterwelt anheben."

„Was brauchst du für dieses Vorhaben? Ich werde dir jede einzelne Zutat zukommen lassen.", sprach der Hybrid, doch Bonnie lächelte nur: „ich habe bereits alles was ich brauche. Trotzdem –Danke- für dein Angebot. Falls ich später noch etwas benötige werde ich zu dir kommen." Klaus nickte. Selten kam er sich so nutzlos vor wie jetzt. Er wollte helfen, konnte es aber nicht und diese Tatsache störte ihn gewaltig.

„Was genau passiert wenn der Vorhang geschwächt ist?", wollte der Urhybrid nun wissen. „Ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher", sprach Bonnie: „ Aber ich vermute, dass wir viele ruhelose Geister sehen werden."

Klaus blickte auf. Würde er Caroline sehen? Sie berühren können? Ihr sagen, dass ihm alles Leid tat?

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, Klaus. Wir wissen nicht ob Caroline ihren Frieden gefunden hat oder nicht.", sprach die Bennett ruhig. Sie wusste genau, dass Klaus Care wiedersehen wollte. Dennoch wollte sie ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Insgeheim hoffe sie, dass Care und Klaus noch einmal die Möglichkeit haben durften, sich voneinander zu verabschieden.

„Kennst du einen Zauber mit dem man Verstorbene zurückholen kann?", wollte der Hybrid von der Hexe wissen.

„Man kann die Toten nicht zurückholen. Einmal habe ich es versucht. Die Folgen waren verheerend! Lassen sie Caroline ruhen, Klaus.", antwortete Bonnie schlicht. Sie wusste es schon vorher, dass Klaus diese Frage stellen würde. Außerdem war ihr klar, dass der Hybrid sich nicht mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden geben würde. Die Bennett wusste, dass New Orleans voller Übernatürlicher Wesen war. Dort traf man auf alles. Von der Hexe bis zum Vampir. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr oft Geschichten über diese Stadt erzählt. Sie hatte ihr auch erzählt, dass Hexen dort wenig zu sagen hatten. Die Vampire regierten dort. Klaus würde dort sicher eine Hexe finden, die ihm half. Da war sich Bonnie sicher und sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

Klaus hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er weigerte sich noch immer zu glauben, dass Caroline für immer gegangen sein sollte. Die Hexen, so war er sich sicher, würden einen Weg finden seine blonde Schönheit zurückzuholen.

Seine letzte Hoffnung Caroline vorher nochmal zu sehen war der geschwächte Vorhang. „Übermorgen werden alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sein. Wir sollten aber darüber nachdenken, was wir tun wollen, wenn viele ruhelose Geister auf Mystic Falls losgehen und 24 Stunden Zeit haben, die gesamte Stadt zu verwüsten.", gab Bonnie zu bedenken.

Daran hatte Klaus nicht gedacht: „Bei der Sterberate in dieser Stadt können das viele Geister werden, meine Liebe."

Bonnie lächelte traurig. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sofort kamen ihr die verstorbenen 12 Hexen, die 12 getöteten Hybriden und die 12 abgeschlachteten Menschen in den Sinn. Die Bennett bezweifelte, dass einer von ihnen seinen Frieden gefunden hatte. All diese Menschen würden 24 Stunden Zeit haben um sich bei jedem zu rächen. „Du könntest versuchen den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten", bat Bonnie den Hybriden. Klaus nickte nur. Zumindest hatte er jetzt eine Aufgabe. Der Hybrid machte sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Bonnie würde ihm mitteilen wenn sie den Vorhang anhob. Bis dahin hatte er viel zu tun. Er würde sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er Caroline zurückholen wollte. Auch wenn Bonnie ihm sagte, dass Caroline sicher ihren Frieden gefunden hatte, hoffe er, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Klaus brauchte diesen letzten Funke Hoffnung um weiterzumachen.

In der Mikaelson- Villa wartete Bekah bereits ungeduldig auf ihren Bruder. Sie hatte Elijah nach Mystic Falls gebeten, aus Angst, sie würde mit dem trauernden Nik nicht klarkommen. Sie musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass diese Seite ihres Bruders ihr Angst machte. Niemals hatte sie ihn so verzweifelt und traurig erlebt.

Umso überraschter war sie als Klaus mit bester Laune nach Hause kam. Sofort dachte sie, dass er sein Ziel bereits erreicht hatte. Konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte er in dieser kurzen Zeit schon geschafft Caroline zurückzuholen? „Rebekah! Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen. sagte Klaus euphorisch: „Bonnie hebt den Vorhang zwischen der Unseren und der für Geisterwelt für 24 Stunden an. Es könnte passieren, dass viele ruhelose Geister, die meisten wurde von uns getötet, in dieser Zeit Amok laufen. Hilfst du mir das zu verhindern?"

Bekah war schockiert: „Deshalb freust du dich so? Weil ein paar Geister Amok laufen werden?!" Nik zog seine Stirn kraus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie seine Laune sich gebessert hatte. Die Hoffnung Caroline nochmal zu sehen machte ihn glücklich.

Allerdings wusste er, dass diese Hoffnung sehr trügerisch war. Mit jeder Minute konnte sie verschwinden. „Ich bin nicht wegen der Geister glücklich, Schwesterherz.", versuchte der Hybrid zu erklären: „Wenn Caroline ein ruheloser Geist ist, dann werde ich sie wiedersehen!"

Bekah gefiel dieser Gedanke gar nicht. Ihr Bruder hielt sich an dieser falschen Hoffnung fest, doch was würde mit ihm passieren, wenn der Vorhang wieder geschlossen wurde? Caroline Forbes wäre wieder verschwunden und Bekah wusste, dass Klaus wieder in seiner Trauer ertrinken würde. Die blonde Mikaelson konnte nur hoffen, dass Elijah Klaus zu Vernunft brachte. Doch als Elijah am selben Abend nach Mystic Falls kam und die Geschichte hörte, passierte genau das Gegenteil. Elijah macht seinem Bruder Hoffnung.

Bekah glaubte sich verhört zu haben als ihr großer Bruder sagte: „ Wir werden das schon schaffen. Es gibt viele fähige Hexen in New Orleans. Eine von ihnen wird uns sicher helfen." Rebekah verzweifelte langsam. War sie die Einzige, die diesen Plan nicht traute?

Wenige Tage später war es soweit. Bonnie wollte den Schleier schwächen. Alle waren angespannt während sie darauf warteten, dass die Sonne untergeht. Die Rollen waren verteilt. Während Bonnie den Vorhang mit Hilfe eines komplizierten Zaubers schwächte, sollte Elena Bonnie beschützen. Die Gilbert war froh, dass sie nicht Zaubern konnte. Sie sah wie angespannt Bonnie war und sie hatte Angst, dass etwas schief gehen wird.

Damon und Stefan und Damon Salvatore sollten unterdessen den Friedhof bewachen und eventuell auftauchen Geister einfangen. Die Mikaelsons wurden getrennt. Während Rebekah mit Matt in der Schule blieb, sollte Elijah im Salvatore- Anwesen Wache stehen. Klaus würde den Rest der Stadt kontrollieren und sicherstellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach und doch dachten alle dasselbe: An verstorbene Freunde und ob sie den ein oder anderen später wiedersehen würden. Damon hoffe Alaric wiederzusehen. Er vermisste seinen Trinkkumpel.

Stefan starrte ebenfalls in die Leere. Seine Gedanken galten Lexi. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie oft sie ihm aus der Klemme geholfen hatte. Der Salvatore bezweifelte, dass er sie sehen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihren Frieden gefunden und Bonnie dachten an Jeremy. Klaus' Gedanken waren bei wusste was passieren würde. Alles konnte funktionieren, aber es konnte auch alles schief gehen. Es gab keine war es soweit. Die Turmuhr von Mystic Falls schlug zwölf. Jeder war an seinem Platz.

Angespannt lauschte Klaus den letzten Schlägen der Kirchenglocken. Würde es funktionieren?

„Hallo Bruder.", kam eine Stimme vom Eingang des Friedhofes. Sofort drehte sich der Hybrid um. Einen kurzen Moment war er geschockt. Dort stand tatsächlich sein jüngerer Bruder Kol. „Ah! Bruder! Anscheinend hat Bonnies Zauber funktioniert", lachte Klaus und schloss kurz seine Augen. Doch als er sie wieder öffnete war Kol schon verschwunden. Sofort zweifelte Klaus. Hatte der Zauber doch nicht funktioniert? Hatte Bonnie versagt?

„Hey du da!", kam nun eine weibliche Stimme von der Krypta des Friedhofes: „Bist du der Hybrid?" Klaus drehte sich langsam um. Er war gerade nicht in der Stimmung für dumme Frage von irgendwelchen Mädchen. Als er sie sah stockte er für einen Moment. Die Frau hatte lange, blonde Haare und trug eine schwarze Lederjacke. Klaus hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. „Was fällt dir ein!?", rief Klaus wütend, doch die Blondine beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Sie schaute geradewegs an ihm vorbei und sagte: „Sag mal, ist der immer so impulsiv?" Hinter sich hörte der Urhybrid ein vertrautes Lachen. „ja", sagte die andere Frauenstimme: „Meistens ist er so." Die Frau lachte wieder. Klaus schloss die Augen. Er wollte diesen Moment für immer festhalten. Langsam drehte er sich um und da stand sie. Da stand sein blonder Engel.

**„There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for"**

**(Panic! At The Disco- The Ballad Of Mona Lisa)**


	6. Chapter 6

**„Killin' time before she struts her stuff,**  
**She needs supporting, I'll become the crutch."**

**(Billy Talent- Surrender)**

**[ watch?v=QPabKxzcy6o ]**

„Du bist da", flüsterte er atemlos. Caroline lächelte: „Natürlich bin ich das. Schon vergessen? Ich hab dir doch versprochen für immer bei dir zu sein."

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Langsam lief er auf sie zu. Klaus musste sie einfach berühren, sie fühlen. Es war einfach zu unreal. Doch bevor er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte, war Caroline schon bei ihm und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Sie umarmte ihn so fest, dass er, wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, sicher einige Knochenbrüche von dieser Umarmung davongetragen hätte.

Der Hybrid konnte ihre Umarmung nur sprachlos erwidern. Sie war tatsächlich hier. Klaus schloss seine gen und atmete tief ein. Sie roch genau so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nach Lavendel und Rosen. Nach vielen Minuten trennten sie sich voneinander und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Klaus legte seine Hand an Carolines Wange. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist.", sprach er und bemerkte, wie sich kleine Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Tränen der Freunde. „Ich war immer bei dir, Klaus.", sagte Caroline ruhig.

Der Moment der Zweisamkeit wurde jäh von der anderen Blondine unterbrochen: „Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber hatte der Hybrid nicht irgendeine Aufgabe?!" Caroline lachte und sah den Mikaelson an. „Stimmt", sagte sie: „Und ich werde ihm dabei helfen." Die Forbes sah ihre blonde Begleiterin an: „Du kannst ruhig Stefan suchen gehen. Er wird sich sicher freuen dich zu sehen." Die Vampirin lächelte: „Danke Care. Wir sehen uns dann sicher später." Sekunden später war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Klaus schaute Caroline verwundert an: „Du hast also schon Freunde dort drüben gefunden?" Die Forbes lachte leise: „Das ist Lexi. Sie ist oder war eine Freundin von Stefan. Die beiden kennen sich schon ewig. Ja, wir sind sozusagen Freunde." Sie blickte in Richtung Himmel. „Wir sollten einen Rundgang durch die Stadt machen oder willst du etwa deine Aufgabe vernachlässigen?!", wollte die blonde Vampirin wissen und zwinkerte Klaus zu. Dieser lachte: „nein, niemals! Dann werden wir mal ein paar Geister fangen."

Nach einiger Zeit und einigen wenigen Geistern, die einst ein paar von Klaus' Hybriden waren, machten sie eine kurze Rast.

Sie schauten sich an und schwiegen. Mehr brauchten beide im Moment nicht. Niemand wollte irgendetwas sagen. Doch dann nahm Caroline Klaus' Hand: „ ich habe gehört, dass du eine Familie gründen wirst." Care sprach diese Worte mit solch einer Gleichgültigkeit, dass Klaus sie erstaunt ansah.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er es ihr irgendwann sagen musste, aber dass sie es bereits wusste schockierte ihn. „Sei nicht böse, Liebes", begann er zu erklären, doch Caroline fiel ihm schnell ins Wort: „Ist schon gut, Klaus. Du hast es mir doch schon erklärt." Der Hybrid brauchte einen kurzen Moment um zu verstehen was sie meinte. Dann verstand er und war sprachlos. Natürlich, dachte er, ich habe es ihr an ihrem Grab erzählt.

„Dann lass es mich nochmal erklären.", fing er wieder an zu erzählen: „ Es war ein Fehler." Er sah in ihre Augen. Klaus konnte Verständnis und Liebe darin finden und das machte ihn noch mehr fertig. „Jetzt schau mich doch nicht so an!", rief er außer sich: „Sag irgendetwas! Bitte, ich flehe dich an! Mach mich runter oder schrei mich an, aber bitte schweige nicht."

Caroline lächelte: „Wieso sollte ich dich denn verurteilen? Schon vergessen? Ich bin letztens gestorben. Im Endeffekt bin ich eigentlich recht glücklich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Auch wenn Hayley nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen wäre."

Die Forbes lächelte den Hybriden noch immer an. Mit dieser Art von Verständnis kam Klaus gerade nicht zurecht. Er hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl von ihnen zu verbrennen. „Ich liebe sie nicht, Liebes.", flüsterte der Mikaelson: „ Wenn ich könnte würde ich es alles rückgängig machen, glaube mir." Caroline nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute ihn eindringlich an: „ Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde nicht wütend auf dich sein und dich nicht verurteilen. Nicht jetzt, nicht später, niemals. „ Klaus genoss es, sie so nah bei sich zu haben.

Ein plötzliches Klingeln zerstörte die Zweisamkeit der Beiden. Auf dem Display von Klaus' Handy stand –Bonnie Bennett-. Schnell nahm die Forbes Klaus das Handy aus den Händen und drückte auf den grünen Hörer.

„Ring, Ring!", sagte die Blondine schnell und lachte: „Klaus ist im Moment leider nicht zu erreichen, aber du kannst gerne mit mir sprechen" Klaus lachte. Er hatte ihre Art vermisst. Sie war immer fröhlich und zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Der Hybrid konnte Bonnies Überraschung hören. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich förmlich: „Caroline! Du bist tatsächlich da!" Care sah Klaus an und lächelte: „Natürlich bin ich da. Sagen wirs einfach mal so, ich habe hier noch einiges zu erledigen. Wie lange kann ich denn hier bleiben?" Bonnie atmete schwer aus: „Ich werde dir nicht mehr als 24 Stunden geben können. Danach werden alle Geister wieder verschwunden sein." Klaus sah zu Boden. Er hatte also doch nur 24 Stunden Zeit. Schnell nahm der Hybrid der Blondine sein Handy aus den Händen: „Könntest du Elijah bitten die Stadt zu bewachen? Ich würde Caroline gern bei ihren Angelegenheiten unterstützen." Die Forbes lächelte. Sie hätte es sich denken können und insgeheim freute sie sich auf seine Unterstützung. „Kein Problem", sprach die Bennett am anderen Ende der Leitung: „ Ich werde es Elijah sagen." Der junge Mikaelson beendete das Gespräch und sah die Forbes gespannt an: „Was willst du als erstes tun, Liebes?" Klaus nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Care lachte: „Als erstes möchte ich Lexi suchen. Sie müsste bei Stefan sein."

Der Hybrid nickte und hielt ihre Hand weiterhin fest.

„New Orleans, hm?", wollte Caroline nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens wissen: „Ich hätte dein Angebot damals annehmen sollen." Der Mikaelson schmunzelte. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken. 24 Stunden würden so schnell enden und er hatte so viele Fragen. Viele unangenehme Fragen waren dabei und er wollte die Forbes unter keinen Umständen wütend machen. Er wollte die Zeit eigentlich nur genießen.

„Wer hat dich gebissen?", eine der unangenehmen Fragen war gestellt. Caroline ließ seine Hand los und ging einige Schritte voraus. „Es ist doch vollkommen egal.", rief sie aus: „Ich bin gestorben. Es ist alles egal und nichtig. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und leb dein Leben."

Klaus holte sie schnell ein, griff unsanft nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich zurück. „Es ist nicht egal!", schrie er nun ebenfalls: „Ich werde diesen verdammten Werwolf auseinandernehmen." Caroline verdrehte die Augen und riss sich los: „Warum ist das denn so wichtig?!" „Weil dieser Werwolf sterben muss! Er hat mir das wichtigste genommen, was ich hatte. Er hat den einzigen Menschen getötet, den ich je geliebt habe.", gegen Ende war Niklaus Mikaelson immer leiser geworden. Er ließ Carolines Hand los und ging nun selber voraus. Caroline blieb zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie es ihm wirklich sagen sollte. Es würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen. „Es war Hayley", rief sie ihm hinterher. Sofort stand der Hybrid wieder vor der blonden Schönheit. „Was sagst du da?", fragte Klaus leise. „Bist du auf deine alten Tage taub geworden?" fragte Care verärgert: „Oder willst du es unbedingt nochmal hören? Bitte! Es- war- Hayley." Klaus war unendlich wütend. Diese hinterhältige Wölfin hatte ihn reingelegt. Sie hatte sich einen Platz im Schutze des mächtigsten Wesens aller Zeiten erschlichen und intrigierte aus dem Schatten heraus gegen ihn. „ Ich werde sie töten sobald ich zurück in New Orleans bin.", sagte der Urhybrid bedrohlich leise. Caroline schaute ihm in die Augen: „Nein, wirst du nicht. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich habe noch viel zu tun." Klaus verdrehte die Augen. Das letzte, das er wollte, war sich mit ihr zu streiten. „Liebes.", rief er ihr nach, doch da war sie bereits verschwunden. Voller Wut machte er sich auf den Weg zum Salvatore- Anwesen. Ja, er war wütend. Nicht auf Caroline Forbes, nein, auf sich selbst.

Als der Mikaelson am Haus der Salvatores ankam , war es still. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Seine Wut war noch immer nicht verraucht. Er musste sich förmlich anstrengen um sich konzentrieren zu können. Er bediente sich seines guten Vampirgehörs und hörte Stimmen im inneren des Hauses. Er hörte Caroline lachen. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden", hörte er sie sagen: „Also nochmal richtig und nicht mit einem Brief." Nun lachte Lexi: „So schlecht waren die Briefe doch gar nicht." „Sie waren sogar sehr aufschlussreich", hörte Klaus nun Stefan sagen: „Vor allem was die Sache mit Klaus angeht."

Nun wurde es interessant. Sie hatte etwas über ihn geschrieben? „Wir haben ein Problem", hörte er die Stimme von Damon Salvatore sagen: „Der kleine Kol Mikaelson ist auf Elena losgegangen. Er will sich anscheinend dafür rächen, dass sie ihn umgebracht hat. Wären Alaric und ich nicht dort gewesen hätte es eng werden können." Lexi und Caroline atmeten tief ein. „Keine Sorge, Care, such du deinen Hybriden. Die Sache mit den Geistern regeln wir schon." Sprach die Freundin von Stefan. „Er hat einen Namen, liebe Lexi.", sagte Caroline mit einem genervten Unterton. Klaus konnte Stefan und Lexi lachen hören.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Erst hörte er einen Stuhl umfallen, dann konnte er an seinem rechten Ohr ein leises: „Du weißt doch, was mit dem Lauscher an der Wand passiert" vernehmen. Klaus drehte sich um und schaute genau in Carolines Augen. Die Beiden waren sich so nah, dass noch nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Einen kurzen Moment lang schauten sie sich in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte der Mikaelson: „Das letzte, was ich heute wollte, war mit dir zu streiten. Du musst verstehen, Hayley hat sich in meine Familie geschlichen und dann hat sie nichts Besseres zu tun als dich zu töten. Ich kann sie nach diesem Verrat doch nicht weiter aushalten." „Sie trägt dein Kind unter ihrem Herzen, Klaus." Sagte Caroline etwas lauter als gedacht. Langsam war sie diese Diskussion leid. „Wann wirst du denn endlich verstehen, dass mich weder Hayley noch dieses Kind interessieren!?", nun wurde auch der Hybrid lauter. „Es sollte dich aber interessieren, Niklaus Mikaelson!", schrie die Forbes wütend. Sie starrten sich an. Man hätte denken können, dass sie sich mit ihren Blicken erdolchen wollte. Doch Caroline bemerkte schnell, dass Klaus' Blick weicher wurde. „Wir schreien uns schon wieder an. Können wir die verbleibenden zwanzig Stunden nicht einfach genießen?", wollte der Mikaelson wissen. Caroline nickte nur und nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns zu mir gehen, Liebes." ,schlug Klaus vor. „Aber Mister Mikaelson!", sagte Care nun gespielt empört: „Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass ich niemals mit fremden Männern mitgehen soll!" Klaus lachte. Genau so sollten die nächsten Stunden weitergehen.

**„Every word, every thought every sound.**  
**Every touch, every smile, every frown.**  
**All the pain we've endured until now.**  
**All the hope that I lost you have found."**

**(Billy Talent- Surrender)**


	7. Chapter 7

Song: "If Today Was Your Last Day"

Artist: Nickelback

Link: watch?v=-Z1dOml8DuQ

Am Haus der Mikaelsons angekommen, genehmigte sich die Forbes erst einmal einen Drink. Als der Bourbon ihre Kehle hinunterfloss fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren. „Ah. So etwas gibt es auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs nicht. „, erklärte die Blondine, als sie den amüsierten Blick von Nik sah.

Sie setzten sich auf den Balkon, der zum Zimmer des Hybriden gehörte. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Der Balkon war mit Kerzen beleuchtet. Sie saßen einfach nur, tranken Rotwein da und unterhielten sich. Klaus erzählte ihr von seinen Plänen in New Orleans und von Marcel. Seine Pläne, sie zurückzuholen ließ er lieber weg. Er wusste genau wie sie reagieren würde.

_-My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right-_

„Weißt du, Klaus", sagte Caroline plötzlich: „Vielleicht solltest du das mit Marcel lieber vergessen." Klaus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie kommst du denn aus sowas, Liebes?", wollte der Urhybrid wissen. Caroline sah in an. Ihr Blick gab ihm das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie antwortete: „Das Leben ist doch viel zu kurz um sich sinnlos in Gefahr zu begeben. Heißt es nicht, dass man jeden Tag wie seinen letzten Leben sollte?"

_-Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride-_

„Und mal ehrlich, Klaus", fuhr sie fort: „Würdest du das an deinem letzten Tag auf dieser Welt machen? Marcel jagen und Hayley töten? Ich glaube eher nicht." Klaus lächelte sie an. Sie hatte recht. An seinem letzten Tag in dieser Welt würde er anderes tun, aber was zählt dieses wissen, wenn man unsterblich ist? Er nahm sich einen Schluck Wein und sah zum Sternenhimmel. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach versuchen jeden Tag so zu leben, als wäre es dein letzter. Wie findest du das? Wäre doch mal eine Idee.", Caroline lachte nachdem sie das ausgesprochen hatte: „Aber hat jemand, der Unsterblich ist noch träume?"

_-If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past? -_

„Könntest du es, Klaus? Gestern hinter dir lassen? In der Gegenwart leben?", wollte die blonde Vampirin wissen. Klaus dachte darüber nach. Konnte er das? Er wusste es nicht. Viel zu lange lebte er schon auf dieser Welt. So viele Dinge hatte er er-und überlebt. Er wurde von seiner Mutter belogen, von seinem Vater gejagt und von seinen Geschwistern verachtet. Mehrmals wurde er angelogen, benutzt und betrogen. Oft hatte er seine Menschlichkeit einfach ausgeschalten oder seine menschliche Seite versteckt. Konnte er all das einfach vergessen?

_-Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?-_

„Du musst mir nicht antworten, Klaus.", sprach Caroline sanft: „Dein nachdenkliches Gesicht ist Antwort genug. Ich hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass ich so schnell sterben würde. Ich hatte mich auf ein langes Vampirleben gefreut. New Orleans wäre mein nächstes Ziel gewesen. Ich wollte dich besuchen und sehen, was du so treibst." Der Mikaelson sah sie an: „Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass du irgendwann vor meiner Tür stehen würdest."

_-Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try-_

„Vielleicht solltest du dir Träume überlegen.", schlug Caroline euphorisch vor. Klaus lachte auf: „Wer sagt, dass ich keinerlei Träume habe. Ich würde sie aber lieber Wünsche nennen. Wenn man so alt ist wie ich, dann träumt man nicht mehr, Liebes." Caroline rollte mit den Augen: „Na klar, alter Mann! Man ist niemals zu alt für Träume! Merk dir das!" „Ich werde es mir merken. Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mich jeden Tag eigenhändig daran erinnerst", sprach der Mikaelson frech. Caroline lachte und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

_-So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life-_

„Was sagt dir, dass du noch älter wirst?", wollte Caroline wissen: „Vielleicht bist du morgen schon in deinem eigenen Grab? Getötet durch Marcel oder Hayley? Du solltest endlich anfangen zu Leben!" Ihr Gesicht war ernst und sie schaute starr geradeaus. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben hier verbracht. Jetzt bereue ich es, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Es war wir du gesagt hast: Kleinstadtleben, Kleinstadtjunge, das war nichts für mich. Für mich ist es vergebens zu hoffen, aber du bist noch hier. Du kannst immer noch alles erreichen."

_-And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?-_

„Könntest du ihnen vergeben? All deinen Feinden?", wollte Care wissen. Der Hybrid sah auf: „ Wen meinst du denn speziell?" Caroline lachte: „Keine Ahnung. Du hast viele Feinde. Könntest du deinen Geschwistern vergeben? Oder Hayley? Wie wärst mit Marcel oder mir?" Klaus sah sie an: „Du bist doch nicht mein Feind." Caroline zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Aber ich war es mal. Die unzähligen Male, die ich dich ablenken sollte hast du doch nicht etwa vergessen?"

_-And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?-_

„Ach Klaus.", stöhnte Caroline, als sie den kritischen Blick des Hybriden sah: „Du solltest dich vielleicht Mal richtig verlieben. Eine Frau die dir den Kopf voll und ganz verdreht." „Ohje, Liebes, wenn du wüsstest. Diese Frau habe ich schon lange gefunden.", antwortete Klaus wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich meinte jemanden, der noch unter den Lebenden wandelt.", gab Care zu denken. Er könnte sie niemals nochmal so verlieben, wie er in sie verliebt war. Niemals. Caroline wusste das genau und trotzdem wollte sie es sagen. Irgendwann, so hoffte sie, würde Klaus über sie hinweg kommen.

_-If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are-_

„Das einzige Herz, dass ich je erobern wollte, war das deine, Liebes.", sprach der Hybrid leise: „Und das habe ich niemals geschafft." Caroline sah zu Boden. Sie hatte es ihm niemals leicht gemacht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatte all seine Bemühungen abgelehnt und ihn immer fortgeschickt. Dann war er gegangen. Nach New Orleans. Ohne sich zu verabschieden. Warum hätte er das auch tun sollen? Sie hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, dass es ihr egal war, was er tat. Doch das war gelogen und das wusste sie. Er hatte sie mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurückgelassen. Doch das durfte er niemals erfahren.

_-So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side-_

„Vielleicht hat mich ja schon jemand dazu gebracht, dass ich mein Leben ändere?", schmunzelte Klaus. Caroline dachte nach. Meinte er Hayley oder sie? „Die Zeit arbeitet immer gegen dich, Klaus. Merke dir das gut. Auch ein tausend Jahre alter Urvampir stirbt irgendwann. Du kannst es hinauszögern, aber nicht verhindern." Daran hatte Klaus schon öfter gedacht. Er war dem Tod ,das ein oder andere Mal ,nur knapp entgangen. „Nun sage mir, was würdest du an deinem letzten Tag machen?", fragte Caroline ihn erneut.

_-And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?-_

Klaus stand auf und ging zum Geländer des Balkons. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Anwesen gleiten. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und sah zu Caroline. „Weißt du", sprach er: „ich glaube, ich würde genau das machen, was wir gerade machen. Mit der Frau meiner Träume auf dem Balkon sitzen, Wein trinken und gute Gespräche führen. Mit dieser Frau lachen, scherzen und träumen, denn genau das, konnte ich in den letzten tausend Jahren nie. Das bedeutet, meine Liebe, wenn ich morgen sterben sollte, dann kann ich dank dir glücklich sterben.

Bevor Caroline antworten konnte, klingelte Klaus' Handy: „Bonnie", sagte er als er ranging: „Ich hoffe, deine Störung ließ sich nicht vermeiden." „Wir brauchen eure, also Caroline und deine, Hilfe. Wir wollen Silas töten." ,sprach Bonnie am anderen Ende der Leitung.


	8. Chapter 8

_„And I can't change _  
_Even if I tried _  
_Even if I wanted to _  
_My love, my love, my love _  
_She keeps me warm"_  
_(Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert- Same Love) _  
_[ watch?v=hlVBg7_08n0&list=TLxT3hVNxy3NE ]_

Caroline und Klaus machten sich umgehend auf den Weg zum Haus der Familie Bennett. Im Wohnzimmer saßen schon alle versammelt. „Also", fing Caroline zu sprechen an und setzte sich neben Lexi auf die Couch: „Wie können wir dir helfen? Was hast du genau vor, Bonnie?" Die Bennett schaute in die Runde: „Ich will ihn versteinern. Das Problem ist, dass jemand Silas festhalten muss. Diese Personen versteinern allerdings ebenfalls. Deshalb können keine lebenden Personen Silas festhalten." Alaric sah Caroline und Lexi an: „Da dürfte doch kein Problem für uns sein, oder Mädels?"  
Lexi lachte auf: „Ich bitte dich! Einen tausende Jahre alten Zauberer festhalten. Kein Problem!""Wie könnt ihr das so locker sehen?", fragte Stefan: „ Er könnte euch töten!" „Ja, genau, Bruder. Silas wird deine beste, ziemlich tote Freundin, töten!" , mischte sich Damon ein. „Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sage, aber Damon hat recht.", sprach die Forbes ruhig: „Außerdem ist es uns sehr wichtig unseren Freunden noch ein letztes Mal zu helfen!"  
Carolines Blick ging zu Klaus. Dieser schaute zu Boden und wirkte vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken. Selten war sie sich so sicher wie jetzt. Egal was es sie kostete, sie wollte noch ein letztes Mal helfen. Oft genug hatte sie sich schwach und unnütz gefühlt, jetzt hatte sie die Chance zu zeigen was sie kann.  
„Ich kann Silas nur für ein paar Sekunden durch Magie festhalten, danach müsst ihr das übernehmen. „, erklärte Bonnie ihnen angespannt: „Ich werde ihn anschließend versteinern. Dann ist er erst mal außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber nicht tot. Der letzte Schritt besteht darin, seine Statue irgendwie loszuwerden." „Wie wärs mit dem Atlantik? Da wollten wir den Hybriden doch auch loswerden", schlug Damon feindselig vor. Dieser lächelte den älteren Salvator nur frech an und sagte: „Das war dann wohl nichts." Caroline musste lauthals lachen. Damons beleidigtes Gesicht war einfach zu sah aus als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nun fing auch Elena an zu lachen.  
Doch die lockere Stimmung hielt nur kurz. „kann Silas eigentlich noch in unseren Kopf? Ich meine, wir sind doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr existent.", gab Jeremy zu denken. Bonnie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre vorstellbar, schließlich ist er tausende von Jahren alt. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er euch auch noch beeinflussen kann." Caroline und Lexi schauten sich an. Silas schien mächtiger zu sein als alle dachten. Care machte sich Sorgen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Freunde verlieren.

„Bonnie?",fragte die junge F orbes ihre beste Freundin. Diese nickte nur, nahm Caroline bei der Hand und zog sie in ihre Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen zündete die Hexe einen kleinen Strauß Salbei an. Bonnie spürte, dass ihre beste Freundin ungestört mit ihr sprechen wollte: „ Wie kann ich dir helfen, Care?" Caroline sah zu Boden: „Ich weiß, dass es unglaublich egoistisch ist, dich das zu fragen, aber gibt es einen Weg die anderen aus dem Kampf mit Silas herauszuhalten?" Bonnie lachte. So kannte sie die blonde Vampirin. „Caroline Forbes! Du bist unmöglich!"  
Die Blondine starrte ihre Freundin geschockt an: „ Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich viel verlangt, schließlich bist du noch menschlich und keiner könnte dein Überleben garantieren" Caroline wollte weiter sprechen, doch sie wurde rasch von Bonnie unterbrochen: „Ich bin nicht mehr menschlich, Care." Die blonde Schönheit glaubte sich verhört zu haben: „Sag das nochmal. Was soll das heißen ‚Du bist nicht mehr menschlich'. Was bist du denn dann?!" Bonnie lächelte traurig: Ich bin Tod." Nun entglitten der Vampirin alle Gesichtszüge. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört? „Was? Wann? Wie?! Wissen die anderen davon? Oh Gott Bonnie, was ist passiert!?"  
Als der Vorhang geschwächt war", begann sie zu erzählen: „Rief mich Elena an. Sie sagte mir, dass sie von Kol Mikaelson angegriffen wurde und das Jeremy sie gerettet hat. Ich nutzte die Chance, um das Wissen, dass Jeremy wieder da ist und sprach einen Zauber um ihn von den Toten zurückzuholen. Du weiß ja, jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Nachdem ich den Spruch gewirkt hatte, viel ich in Ohnmacht. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, konnte ich auf meine eigene Leiche hinabblicken.  
Caroline war sprachlos. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass die Bennett so weit gehen würde, um ihre große Liebe zurückzuholen. Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen der jungen Sherriffstochter: „Wissen die anderen davon?" Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf: „Außer dir weiß es niemand. Du musst unbedingt schweigen, Care! Sie dürfen es nicht wissen. Niemand würde es verstehen! Niemand, außer Klaus."  
Die Blondine starrte Bonnie an: „Wie kommst du denn bitte aus Klaus?" Bonnie lachte: „Ich bitte dich, Caroline! Er ist doch wie besessen davon, dich zurückzuholen! Er würde, meiner Meinung nach, sogar für dich sterben." Darüber hatte Caroline noch nicht nachgedacht. Natürlich hatte sie gehört wie er sagte, dass er alles tun würde, um sie wieder zu sich zu holen. Doch niemals hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass das möglich ist. Doch wollte sie es überhaupt? Bonnie hatte viel aufgegeben um Jer zurückzuholen. Wollte Care, dass Klaus das Selbe tat? „Du willst die Anderen also aus der Schlacht mit Silas heraushalten?", riss Bonnie die Blondine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste sich kurz sammeln bevor sie antworten konnte: „Es wäre mir lieber. Wir haben dich, Alaric, Lexi und mich als Geister. Wir können nicht mehr sterben, die Anderen schon. Ich möchte keinen von ihnen nach diesem Tag auf der anderen Seite wiedertreffen, verstehst du?"  
Bonnie lächelte verlegen: „Du meinst wohl, du möchtest Klaus nicht hinter dem Vorhang wiedertreffen. Ich kann dich verstehen, schließlich will ich Jer nicht gleich wieder verlieren. Wir werden es ihnen sicher ausreden können. Wir brauchen nur einen geschickten Plan dafür."

Nach einigen Minuten kamen die Freundinnen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort kam sofort ein wütender Damon Salvator auf sie zu: „Was habt ihr zwei zu verheimlichen?!" Als er weiterhin zielstrebig auf Caroline zuging, wurde Klaus langsam nervös. In Gedanken bereitete er sich darauf vor sie zu verteidigen. „Damon, warte!", schaltete sich nun die Gilbert ein: „Vielleicht erzählen sie es uns ja gleich!"  
„In der Tat", sprach Bonnie nun: „Wir wollten es Tatsächlich gleich erzählen, also Damon, entweder du setzt dich hin und hörst zu oder du kannst gehen." Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Selten hatte Caroline ihre Freundin so gesehen. „Also", fuhr Bonnie fort: „Care und ich haben uns einen Plan überlegt. Dieser Plan bezieht ein, dass die Geister die riskanten Aktionen durchziehen und die Menschen und Vampire erst mal im Hintergrund bleiben." Caroline sah zu Klaus. Dieser schaute sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin unsterblich. Ich werde euch mit Silas helfen.", sagte der Hybrid bestimmend. „Nein!", rief Caroline in die Runde. Sie konnte ihn nicht verlieren. Er bedeutete ihr einfach zu viel, um ihn einfach neben sich sterben zu sehen. Der hybrid und die blonde Vampirin sahen sich erneut in die Augen. Nach einem kurzem Moment fuhr Caroline fort: „Das ist zu riskant. Also bitte, Klaus, tu mir den Gefallen, folge unserem Plan."  
„Und wie ist euer Plan?", wollte Alaric wissen. Bonnie schloss die Augen und sammelte sich, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen: „Wir locken Silas zum alten Friedhof. Er muss in die Gruft, in die wir einst Katherine gesperrt hatten. Haben wir in dort, werden Jeremy, Klaus, Damon, Elena und Stefan den Ausgang versperren. Caroline, Alaric, Lexi und ich werden uns währenddessen um Silas kümmern. Ich werde Silas nachher suchen und ihm sagen, dass ich in töten werde. So kann ich ihn in die Gruft locken. Ihr haltet euch dann dort bereit."  
„ok. Klingt ja schon mal gut. Wann soll es losgehen?", wollte Lexi wissen. „Einen Moment Mal", rief Damon schockiert in die Runde: „Ihr wollt das also ganz alleine machen und uns einfach draußen stehenlassen? Kommt nicht in Frage!" „Du musst nicht immer im Mittelpunkt sein, Damon!", verteidigte Caroline ihren Plan: „Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich!" Die Bennett wendete sich Lexi zu: „Es wäre am Besten, wenn wir sofort loslegen würden. Je eher Silas vernichtete ist, umso eher haben wir hier endlich Frieden."  
„Mir gefällt dieser Plan überhaupt nicht!", schaltete sich Damon nochmals ein. „Ich stimme dem zu", sprach Klaus nachdenklich und bekam prompt einen tödlichen Blick von Caroline zugeworfen: „Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, Liebes. Ich kann nicht sterben und deswegen möchte ich gern mit n der Gruft sein und euch helfen."  
Caroline verdrehte die Augen: „Entweder wir machen es so oder ihr tut das ohne mich. Meine einzige Bedingung ist, dass die Geister mit Bonnie in der Gruft sind. Wer soll Silas aufhalten, wenn wir es nicht schaffen ihn zu vernichten? Wenn wir alle in der Gruft sind und sterben, dann kann er ganz Mystic Falls vernichten."  
Dieses Argument schien alle zu überzeugen. Keiner lehnte sich mehr gegen den Plan der Freundinnen auf. Nur Klaus wirkte noch nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass die Hexe und Caroline irgendetwas vorhatten. Nur was?

Wenige Minuten später machten sich Klaus, Caroline und die anderen auf den Weg zur Gruft. Sie konnten sich Zeit lassen, da Bonnie den tausende Jahre alten Hexer erst einmal finden musste. Der Hybrid und seine Angebetete verweilten daher noch kurz auf der Veranda des Bennet Hauses. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Caroline dachte an die nächsten Stunden. Würde ihr Plan funktionieren? Würde jemand verletzt werden. Ohne Umschweife gingen ihre Gedanken zu Klaus. Niemals würde sie es sich verzeihen wenn ihm etwas passiert. Ruckartig blieb die Forbes stehen: „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du vor der Gruft bleibst." Klaus, der noch einige Meter gegangen war, drehte sich langsam um. Der Hybrid konnte sie nicht verstehen. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass er unsterblich ist? „Was soll das alles, Liebes?", wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut: „Hältst du mich für so schwach? Denkst du, ich könnte mich nicht selber verteidigen? Ich bin ein Hybrid! Ich brauche keine kleine Blondine, die auf mich aufpasst!" Nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde dem Mikaelson klar, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Caroline lächelte traurig. „Ich meinte es nicht so, Liebes.", sofort ging Klaus auf sie zu: „Du musst doch verstehen, wie ich mich fühle. Ich vermisse dich so. Du warst diejenige, die mich immer zu lachen gebracht hat. Nun kehre ich aus New Orleans zurück und du bist weg. Gegangen, für immer. Ich komme in Mystic Falls an und meine schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich. Ein paar Tage später stehst du plötzlich wieder vor mir. 24 Stunden Zeit bis du wieder verschwunden bist. Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach gehen lassen." Der Urhybrid wurde immer leise und verstummte plötzlich. Caroline lächelte noch immer. Langsam ging sie auf Klaus zu, legte ihm eine Hand an seine Wange und sprach: „Ich könnte mir niemals verzeihen wenn dir etwas passiert. Für mich ist es zu spät, aber du bist noch hier. Du kannst so viel verändern auf dieser Welt. Geb nicht alles wegen eines sinnlosen Kampfes auf, den andere für dich kämpfen wollen. Ich werde Silas besiegen, Klaus. Er wird niemandem mehr schaden. Es wird das letzte sein, was ich tun kann.", ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam und beide wussten, was gleich passieren würde. Caroline schloss ihre Augen. Klaus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Auch seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal kommen würde.  
„Hey ihr beiden!", störte Bonnie im letzten Moment: „Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber könntet ihr eure Lovestory später weiterschreiben?" Caroline lachte auf und gab dem Hybriden einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das musste ja passieren, oder Klaus?", lachte die Forbes noch immer. Der Hybrid sah sie schockiert an, doch dann fing er ebenfalls an zu lachen. Sie hat recht, dachte er, es musste so kommen."Silas hat angebissen, oder?", wandte sich Caroline nun Bonnie zu. „Und wie er angebissen hat. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Elena mir das Heilmittel gegeben hat und ich ihm einen Deal anbieten will. Jetzt liegt es an uns. Wir müssen ihn stoppen, Care."

Nur wenige Minuten später stand die Gruppe vor dem Eingang der Gruft. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauert, bis Silas die Gruft erreichte. Lexi und Stefan begannen bereits sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Niemand wusste, ob sie einen der Geister nach dem Kampf wiedersehen würden. Klaus wurde langsam bewusst, dass er seine Caroline nach diesem Kampf eine Weile lang nicht sehen würde. Niemand konnte sagen, wie lange er brauchen würde um sie zurückzubringen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. De Forbes zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: „Wag es ja nicht, Klaus Mikaelson, wehe du verabschiedest dich jetzt bei mir! Ich werde doch immer bei dir sein. Du musst dich also nicht verabschieden." Caroline war bewusst, dass die Anderen alles hören konnten, doch das war ihr egal. Sie nahm seine Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen: „Du wirst niemals wieder allein sein, Klaus." Plötzlich spürte die Forbes einen stechenden Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Rücken über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie war nicht mehr fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Es war als würde sie von ihnen verbrennen. „Wie romantisch", kam plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Langsam trat eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. Bonnie wusste genau wer es war. „Silas!", rief sie aus. Silas kam aus der Dunkelheit. Doch es war nicht seine wirkliche Gestalt, nein, er war in Tylers Körper gelangt. Caroline ging auf die Knie. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß. Erst jetzt bemerkte Klaus den Weißeichenpfahl in ihrem Rücken. „Was den, Niklaus? Habe ich deine kleine Liebste getroffen?", Silas' Lachen ging durch Mark und Bein. Klaus ging in die Knie. Er wollte Caroline in die Augen sehen. Der Hybrid wusste genau, dass er sie nicht mehr retten konnte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht nochmals in seine Hände: „Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Liebes. Du musst nur daran glauben! Ich werde es schaffen, versprochen" Ein letztes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Wie ironisch es doch war, dachte sie, jetzt sterbe ich nochmal. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen.

Klaus überrollte eine Welle der unendlichen Wut. Er hatte sie wieder verloren. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie die Anderen Silas bekämpften. Lexi lag ebenfalls verletzt am Boden. Alle versuchten Bonnie abzuschirmen, die einige Worte auf Latein murmelte. Silas schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er kämpfte in Tylers Körper weiter. Mittlerweile ging auch Bonnie in die Knie. Ihre Kraft war beinahe vollständig aufgebraucht. „Wie viel Zeit wirst du brauchen?!", rief der Hybrid zu ihre herüber. Sie konnte sehen wie wütend er war. Sein unendlicher Schmerz gab ihm die Kraft weiterzukämpfen. „ Verschaffe mir 5 Minuten und ich schick ihn zur Hölle!", nun war auch die Kampfkraft der Bennett zu neuem Leben erwacht. Sie sah sich noch kurz um. Lexi und Alaric waren schon verschwunden. Sie konnte erkennen wie Elena und Damon Silas bekämpften, während sich Stefan um Jeremy kümmerte. Die Beiden schienen mittlerweile bemerkt zu haben, dass Jeremy kein Geist mehr ist. Klaus setzte zur Gegenwehr an. Er nahm Silas beim Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum. Diesem schien das nicht viel auszumachen. Bonnie begann den Zauber zu wirken. Sie setzte ihre gesamte letzte Kraft in die einzelnen Worte. Es musste einfach funktionieren. Langsam nahm sie alles verschwommen wahr. Ihre letzten Reserven waren verbraucht. Am Rande nahm sie Jeremys Stimme wahr, die ihr sagte, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Silas war versteinert. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert.

Elena und Damon fielen sich in die Arme. Sie hatten es geschafft. Jeremy wurde langsam bewusst, dass er wieder in Mensch ist. Er konnte sich nicht darüber freuen. Bonnie hatte alles geopfert, um ihn zurückzuholen.  
Klaus drehte sich noch kurz zu der Gruppe um. Er hatte keine Zeit um sich zu verabschieden. Er wollte zurück nach New Orleans. Er musste Caroline zurückholen und zwar schnell. Er würde sein Versprechen halten.

_„And I can't change _  
_Even if I tried _  
_Even if I wanted to _  
_My love, my love, my love _  
_She keeps me warm"_  
_(Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert- Same Love)_

-Notiz:-  
Sommerpause vom 01.08.2013-01.10.2013. Wir sehen uns im Oktober! Ich wünsche allen Lesern einen schönen Sommer!


	9. Chapter 9

_„Tonight the sky above_

_Reminds me of you, love"_

_(Jonathan Rhys Meyers- This Time)_

_[ watch?v=DG6F8gMYrrU ]_

Als Klaus in New Orleans ankam war der Himmel voller Sterne. Doch auch die Schönheit des Nachthimmels konnte dem Hybriden nicht über seine Einsamkeit hinweg helfen. Elijah war mit ihm gekommen. Seine Schwester wollte, zusammen mit dem Donovan Jungen, nachkommen. Wieso sie Matt mitnahm konnte man nur erahnen. Sie wollte immer ein Mensch sein, doch das blieb ihr immer verwehrt. Nun schien sich, auch wenn es für Klaus schwer zu glauben war, tatsächlich ein Mensch in sie verliebt zu haben. Er gönnte seiner Schwester ihr Glück.

In seinen Gedanken versunken lief er über die Bourbon Street. Die Stadt, die einst so geliebt hatte, fühlte sich leer an. Natürlich waren überall Menschen, doch ein bestimmter Mensch fehlte. Der Hybrid hatte sich immer mächtig gefühlt und nun? Nun wusste er nicht, wo er hingehen sollte. Wollte er wirklich in seine Villa? In sein ‚Zuhause' indem Hayley wartete? Elijah lief neben ihm her. Er wusste nur zu gut wie sich sein Bruder fühlte. Erst hatte er Tatia verloren und dann Katerina. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Jackentasche. Der Schlüssel zu dem Apartment, indem er sich immer mit Katherine getroffen hatte. „Ich will nicht, dass du Hayley umbringst. Mir ist dieses Kind wichtig, Klaus", mit diesen Worten reichte der ältere Mikaelson seinem Bruder die Schlüssel. Dieser nickte dankbar: „Mir war Caroline wichtig und das hat Hayley nicht interessiert.", antwortete der hybrid leise. „Du hast mein Wort, Bruder. Ich werde dir helfen Caroline zurückzuholen. Vergiss das nicht.", mit diesen Worten stieg Elijah in seinen schwarzen Mercedes und fuhr davon.

In den folgenden Tagen wurde es ruhig um Klaus und Elijah. Der hybrid war nervös. Jeden neuen Tag erwartete er einen Anruf seines Bruders, indem er mitteilte, dass er endlich eine Hexe gefunden hatte. Doch nie kam ein solcher Anruf. Klaus war frustriert. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass alles so lange dauern würde. Dann gab es noch ein Problem: Marcel. Nachdem sich Klaus einige Tage nicht gemeldet hatte, schien er unruhig und misstrauisch zu werden. Der selbsternannte „König von New Orleans" hatte den Hybriden deshalb zu sich bestellt. Zum gemeinsamen Abendessen. Klaus wusste genau was Marcel vorhatte. Dieses gemeinsame Essen war eine reine Machtdemonstration. Doch das war Klaus egal. Sollte Marcel seine kleine Show haben und seinetwegen konnte er sich noch ein paar Wochen länger wie der ‚König' aufspielen. Klaus' Interesse galt einzig und allein Caroline.

Am späten Abend fand sich der Hybrid in Marcels Villa wieder. Der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt. An jeder Tür und an jedem Fenster standen Wachen. Marcel ist also auf Nummer sicher gegangen. Alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten waren versperrt, doch Klaus hatte nicht vor zu flüchten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der Hybrid hatte sich eine List für seinen Konkurrenten ausgedacht. Wieso sollte sich Elijah weiter Bemühen um eine geeignete Hexe zu finden, wenn Marcel ihm sagen würde, welche Hexe fähig war Verstorbene ins Leben zurückzuholen. „Klaus! Alter Freund!" Wie war deine Reise nach Mystic Falls?", wollte der Vampir gut gelaunt wissen. Klaus entgleisten kurz die Gesichtszüge. Woher wusste er von seiner Reise? „Nun schau mich doch nicht so an! Deine kleine Freundin Heather hat es mir verraten", erklärte Marcel ruhig. „Du meinst wohl Hayley?!", fragte Klaus nochmals nach: „Woher kennst du sie?" Marcel lachte: „Ich habe sie besucht, naja, eigentlich wollte ich zu dir, aber die gute Heather, äh, Hayley, erzählte mir von deiner Reise. Jemand dort intrigierte gegen dich?" Klaus verstand. Hayley wusste nicht, dass Care gestorben war und dachte sicher, dass Elena und ihre Freunde ihn wieder ermorden wollten. „Ja, es sollte einen erneuten Anschlag auf meine Person geben. Ich konnte diesen aber vereiteln. Meine Schwester erzählte mir, dass es in New Orleans ebenfalls einen Anschlag auf mich geben sollte. Sie erzählte mir, dass jemand eine Hexe gefunden hatte, die Verstorbene ins Leben holen kann. Sie will wohl meinen Vampire jagenden Vater zurückholen. Leider konnte mir Rebekah keine Namen nennen. Kennst du eine solche Hexe?" Nun konnte Klaus nur hoffen, dass seine Geschichte sich plausibel anhörte. Marcel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: „ Es gibt Tatsächlich eine Hexe in New Orleans, die so etwas kann", Marcel zögerte. Sollte er es Klaus wirklich so leicht machen? Schon lange hatte der Vampir bemerkt, dass sein Hybridenfreund gegen ihn spielte: „Es gibt nur eine Einzige Hexe, die sowas kann. Ihr Name ist Jeanne Duquesne .Sie soll wohl öfter im Garden District unterwegs sein." Klaus war überrascht. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er diese Information so schnell bekommen würde und diese Tatsache gefiel ihm gar nicht. Plötzlich gingen die Türen auf- Zwei leicht bekleidete Dienstmädchen kamen hinein. Sie stellten jedem ein Glas Scotch, ein Glas Blut und etwas zu Essen an den Platz und verließen das Zimmer wieder. „Ich habe dir geholfen", begann der Vampir zu erzählen:" Nun erweise mir die Ehre und beantworte mir eine Frage.", Marcels falsches Lachen wurde immer breiter: „Wieso lässt der älteste Vampir aller Zeiten, einen schwangeren Werwolf bei sich leben? Hast du etwa eine Schwäche für kleine, dicke Mädchen?" Klaus' Blick verfinsterte sich. Hatte Hayley irgendetwas Falsches gesagt? „Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihr", log der Hybrid. Klaus lachen wurde noch größer:"Ach so, ich dachte ja, es hätte etwas damit zu tun, dass die kleine Wölfin dein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trägt." Plötzlich klingelte das Handy des Mikaelsons. Auf dem Display stand in Druckbuchstaben ‚Elijah' geschrieben. „Bruder!", begann Klaus das Gespräch: „Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte der Hybrid den beschleunigten Atem seines Bruders vernehmen: „Klaus! Hayley ist verschwunden! Ich habe überall nach ihr gesehen und konnte sie nirgends finden!" Klaus' Blick ging zu seinem alten ‚Freund'. Dieser fing lauthals an zu lachen: „Was denn, Klaus? Hat dir jemand dein Spielzeug weggenommen!?" Blitzschnell stand der Vampir neben dem Hybriden und sprach: „Du magst mein Erschaffer sein, du magst mir alles beigebracht haben, doch ich bin jetzt der Herrscher über diese Stadt. New Orleans gehört mir! Halte dich an meine Regeln oder Hayley wird niemals wieder einen Hauch Tageslicht zu Gesicht bekommen." Nun hatte der Mikaelson endgültig genug. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Die Wachen, die Marcel dort platziert hatte, gingen zur Seite. Sie wagten es nicht, sich einer so mächtigen Kreatur in den Weg zu stellen. „Behalte Hayley ruhig. Nimm sie als eine Art Geschenk.", sagte Klaus ruhig: „Sie interessiert mich nicht im geringsten." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Villa.

Draußen angekommen nahm er sein Handy. Die Verbindung zu Elijah stand noch immer. Dem Hybriden war klar, dass sein älterer Bruder jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Um Hayley konnte er sich später kümmern. „Bruder? Ich habe eine Hexe gefunden!", informierte der jüngere Mikaelson den Älteren schnell: „ Ihr Name ist Jeanne Duquesne. Finde sie!" Damit beendete er das Telefonat und stieg in seinen schwarzen Audi RS6. Er kannte sein nächstes Ziel und steuerte seinen Wagen immer Richtung Garden District. Vielleicht fand er diese Hexe auch ohne die Hilfe seines Bruders.

Schneller als gedacht kam Klaus an seinem Ziel an. Seinen Wagen stellte er vor einer kleinen Pension ab. Als er durch die Straßen ging, viel ihm eine ältere Frau auf, die ihn schon seit einer ganzen Weile verfolgte. „Was wollen sie?", wollte der Hybrid nun endlich wissen: „Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie einen sehr guten Grund haben um mir hinterher zu laufen. Die ältere Dame lächelte geheimnisvoll: „Ihr seid doch auf der Suche nach mir." Klaus war überrascht: „Ihr seid Jeanne Duquesne?" Die Alte lachte und ging an dem Mikaelson vorbei: „Komm mit mir! Hier ist kein guter Platz um über dein Anliegen zu sprechen"

Einige Zeit gingen die beiden Seite an Seite die Straßen entlang, bis die Hexe das Schweigen brach: „Niklaus Mikaelson, Ur-Vampir und erster Hybrid, sucht also meine Hilfe. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, geht es bei dieser Hilfe auch noch um ein Mädchen, welches verstorben ist." Sie schaute den Hybriden an. „Kennst du einen Weg um mir zu helfen?", fragte dieser nun. Jeannes lachen hallte durch die engen Gassen und wurde schnell von einem nachdenklichen Gesicht abgelöst: „Schwarze Magie kann einiges, mein Junge. Doch jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Um einen Verstorbenen zurückzuholen brach es die Lebensenergie eines anderen Menschen. Und meine Hilfe muss man sich erkämpfen. Du kannst mir, zum Beispiel, zwei kleine Gefallen tun damit ich dir helfe."

Mittlerweile waren die Beiden bei einem kleinen Laden angekommen. Jeanne öffnete die Tür und bat Klaus hinein. Als er sich umsah vielem ihm die ganzen Reagenzien und Kräuter auf. Die Hexe fuhr unbeirrt dessen vor: „Da ist ein Vampir, der mich seit vielen Jahren verfolgt. Sie wurde von mir verflucht, vertrieben und zur Hölle geschickt und fand, erstaunlicher weiße, trotzdem immer einen Weg zu entkommen. Unser kleiner Wettstreit geht nun mehrere Jahrhunderte und, nun sagen wir es so: ich habe einfach genug davon." Klaus lächelte. Er hatte mehr erwartet. Wenn seine einzige Aufgabe war, diesen einen Vampir zur Strecke zu bringen, dann würde er Caroline schon bald zurückhaben .Jeanne begann laut zu lachen: „Glaube mir, dieser eine Vampir wird dich auf eine harte Probe stellen. Wenn du es schaffst, ihr zu widerstehen und sie zu mir zu bringen, dann helfe ich dir. Eher nicht!" Klaus verstand sofort. Die Alte hatte auf seine Gedanken geantwortet. Sie schien doch mächtiger zu sein als er gedacht hatte. „Wie ist der Name dieses Vampirs?", wollte er nun endlich wissen. Er konnte sich nicht leisten noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren. „Ihr Name ist Geneviév Guerlaine. Zurzeit soll sie sich in Toronto aufhalten. Nimm die Frau nicht auf die leichte Schulter, mein Junge. Vielleicht solltest du deinen Bruder Elijah mitnehmen. Er wird dir helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, wegen des zweiten Gefallens. Nun geh und versuche dein Glück. Du wirst mehr als genug Zeit für diese Aufgabe brauchen.", die Alte zwinkerte Klaus zu. Dieser hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm irgendetwas verschwieg. Schnell verließ Klaus den kleinen Laden. Er musste umgehend nach Toronto. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto buchte Klaus einen Flug. Eine Frage beschäftigte ihn dennoch: Wieso sollte er Elijah mitnehmen? Was hatte die Alte ihm verschwiegen?

Klaus' erster Stop war bei seiner Villa. Er musste dringend mit Elijah sprechen. Vielleicht kannte er jemanden mit Toronto in Verbindung bringen. „Toronto?" fragte dieser nochmal nach: „Ich kenne tatsächlich jemanden der sich dort aufhalten soll." „Und diese Person wäre?", fragte Klaus nun. Die Stimmung war zum gespannt. Es lag eine Menge Spannung in der Luft. „Versprich mir erst, dass du in Toronto niemanden töten wirst", forderte der ältere Mikaelson. Elijah kannte seinen Bruder einfach zu gut. Bei einigen Menschen vergaß er jedes Versprechen, doch manchmal brachte es etwas den Hybriden an jene Versprechen zu erinnern. Den Vampir, von dem Elijah vermutete, dass er sich in Toronto aufhielt, würde Klaus niemals verschonen. Der Vampir atmete tief durch bevor er antwortete: „Katerina soll sich angeblich in Toronto aufhalten." Klaus viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es gab nur diesen einen Menschen, der Elijah etwas bedeutete. „Unsere liebe Schwester soll wohl auch in Toronto sein", fügte der ältere Mikaelson schnell hinzu: „Sie und dieser Matt Donovan. Nun weißt du wer dort ist, aber was willst du dort, Klaus?" Klaus lachte: „Ich habe eine Hexe gefunden, die mir Caroline wiederbringt." Der Vampir glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wie hatte sein Bruder so schnell eine solche Hexe gefunden? Klaus fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Doch diese alte hexe hat zwei gefallen gefordert und der Erste führt mich nach Toronto. Kennst du eine Geneviév Guerlaine?" Elijah zog seine Stirn kraus: „Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört. Sollte ich diese Person kennen?" Klaus schüttelte den Kopf: „nein, aber die Hexe sagte mir, dass du mich begleiten solltest. Unser Flug geht in einer Stunde."

Der Flughafen war gut besucht als die Brüder ankamen. Der Flug von New Orleans nach Toronto würde rund 10 Stunden dauern. Sie checkten ein und warteten bis ihr Privatjet zum Rollfeld gebracht wurde. Elijah musterte seinen Bruder genau: „Wie hast du diese Hexe gefunden, Bruder?" Der Hybrid sah seinen Bruder direkt an: „Marcel hat mir ihren Namen gesagt. Ich habe ihn reingelegt. Er hat mir diese Information, naja, man könnte sagen: ‚unwissend gegeben'." Der Vampir war überrascht. Noch nie hatte sein Bruder jemanden so schnell geglaubt. Seine unendliche Sehnsucht nach Caroline Forbes machte ihn blind für jegliche Art von Hinterhalt. Anders konnte es sich Elijah nicht erklären, dass sein Bruder den Informationen von Marcel so schnell Glauben schenkte. Die Durchsage des Flughafenpersonals riss den älteren Mikaelson aus seinen Gedanken: „Der Mikaelson Privatjet steht nun bereit."

Im Flughafen war es still. Die gesamte Reise über sagte keiner ein Wort. Elijah war diese ganze Geschichte ein Rätsel voller ungelöster Fragen. Warum gab Marcel den Namen der Hexe s o schnell Preis? Wer war diese mysteriöse Frau, die Klaus finden sollte? Würde er Katerina wiedersehen?

Langsam setzte das Flugzeug zum Landeanflug an. Ihr Abenteuer konnte beginnen.

In seinen tausenden von Lebensjahren war Klaus des Öfteren in Toronto. Er hatte dort die eine oder andere Bekanntschaft geschlossen. Nachdem die Brüder ihr Gepäck ins Hotel gebracht hatten, machte sich Klaus auf den Weg ins ‚Duke of Somerset' , einem Pub in Toronto. Dort hatte er sich mit einem Informanten verabredet. Dieser würde ihm helfen Geneviév Guerlaine zu finden. Die Barfrau sah ihn amüsiert an als er einen italienischen Rotwein bestellte. Sein Informant war anscheinend noch nicht anwesend, doch Klaus wusste, dass man sich nicht immer auf die Augen verlassen konnte. Sofort konzentriere er sich auf sein Vampirgehör. Er konnte nun alle Gespräche verfolgen, aber nirgends ging es um Übersinnliches. Die rothaarige Barkeeperin lehnte sich über die Theke. Klaus konnte ohne Probleme in ihr prall gefülltes Dekolleté schauen und das nervte den Hybriden gewaltig. Ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu schenken drehte er sich auf seinen Barhocker um. Die Rothaarige füllte das Glas des Mikaelson erneut auf. Sofort roch dieser, dass es dieses Mal nicht um Rotwein handelte. So, dachte sich Klaus, die Barkeeperin ist meine Informantin.

„Jeanne sagte, dass du hier auftauchen würdest, Hybrid", flüsterte die Thekenfrau ihm ins Ohr: „ Du bist hier nicht willkommen. Toronto steht unter Herrschaft der Hexen vom Virieux Clan. Verschwinde von hier!" Klaus lachte. Virieux Hexen. Natürlich. Das hatte diese verdammte Duquesne ihm verschwiegen.

Damals, im Mittelalter, hatte er die halbe Virieux- Familie ausgelöscht. Die damalige Clan- Mutter, Maélys Virieux, hatte ihn an seinen Vater verraten. Daraufhin fand Mikael seinen Sohn in der Universität von Paris. Klaus gelang damals nur knapp die Flucht. Nachdem er eine falsche Spur für seinen Vater gelegt hatte, kehrte er nach Paris zurück um sich an Maélys und ihrer Familie zu rächen. Doch das war um 1208 nach Christi.

„Ist deine Familie immer noch auf Rache aus?", flüsterte der Hybrid ebenfalls. „Rache ist nicht genug, Hybrid!", sprach die Barkeeperin giftig. Klaus drehte sich zu ihr um. Als die Frau seinen mörderischen Blick sah, schrak sie zusammen. Selten hatte sie diese Art von Mordlust in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen. „Halte mich auf und ich schwäre, dass ich deine Familie ausradiere. Und ich schwöre dir, diesmal lasse ich keinen am Leben!", drohte der Mikaelson. Die rothaarige Hexe war gelähmt vor Angst. „Wo finde ich Geneviév Guerlaine?", Klaus' Blick durchbohrte die Rothaarige. Sie fühlte sich als würde man ihr die Luft zum Atmen rauben. Starr vor Angst und unfähig zu sprechen. Eine vertraute Stimme brachte sie zurück in die Realität: „ Reg dich ab, Jade! Klaus verfolgt mich seit mehr als 500 Jahren und nun stehe ich offiziell unter dem Schutz seines Bruders." Das hatte dem Hybriden gerade noch gefehlt. „ ich wusste, ich würde deine nervige Stimme hören sobald ich hier bin. Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass Elijah dich mir wie ein ‚Lamm auf der Schlachtbank' serviert", wieder drehte sich Klaus auf seinem Barhocker um. Der Petrova Doppelgänger lächelte dreist. Erst jetzt viel dem Hybriden auf, dass Katherine die Hand seines Bruders hielt. Klaus lachte auf: „ Hat es die Doppelgängerin wieder geschafft, Elijah? Hat sie dich um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt?" Katherine verdrehte die Augen. Langsam ging sie an die Bar: „Jade, erzähl ihm alles was er wissen will, verstanden?" Klaus verdrehte die Augen: „ Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie auf dich hört, Liebes?"- „Katerina hat das Eisenkraut der Hexen verbrannt. Man kann sie also beeinflussen", klärte Elijah seinen Bruder auf. Klaus zog eine Augenbraue in die höh und drehte sich wieder zu Jade: „Wo ist Geneviév Guerlaine?" Katherine lachte: „Ich kann dir sagen, wo sie ist. Doch das ist eine teure Information." Klaus wusste genau was die Pierce wollte. Schließlich standen nur zwei Optionen zur Auswahl. Entweder wollte sie wieder zum Vampir werden oder sie wollte ihre Freiheit. Dennoch fragte Klaus sich, wieso sie bei ersterem nicht Elijah fragte. „Was willst du denn?", fragte Klaus wissend. Elijah sah Katherine an. Selbst er wusste nicht, was sie von Klaus wollte. Er hatte eine Ahnung, aber mehr auch nicht. „Ich will einen Gefallen", begann Katherine zu sprechen: „ Den ich einlösen kann wann immer ich es will." Klaus stimmte diesem Deal sofort zu. Ein Handschlag besiegelte die Abmachung. „Also", sagte Klaus nun: „ Wo ist sie?" Die Pierce erzählte ihm, dass sie von den Virieux Hexen gehört hatte, dass Marcel einen Vampir namens Geneviév Guerlaine gefangen hielt. Er hatte sie wohl in einer Lagerhalle außerhalb der Stadt eingesperrt. Der ältere Mikaelson hatte es geahnt. Marcel wusste was sie vorhatten. Der ‚König von New Orleans' hatte sicher Verdacht geschöpft, als Klaus so offen nach dieser Hexe gefragt hatte. „vielleicht brauchen wir nur einen Köder um Marcel abzulenken.", schlug Katherine vor. Ihr Blick ging zu der jungen Barkeeperin. „Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben sagst du etwas hilfreiches.", gab der Hybrid zu und drehte sich zu Jade um: „Du wirst diese Lagerhalle finden und dann wirst du uns begleiten und die Wachen ablenken, verstanden?"

Die Rothaarige nickte und verließ die Bar. Klaus sah zu seinem Bruder. Dieser saß mit Katherine an einem kleinen Tisch. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und hielten Händchen. Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte Elijah nicht verstehen. Wieso wieder ein Doppelgänger? Tatia, die erste Doppelgängerin, hatte die Beiden auch schon getäuscht. Wieso lernte sein Bruder nicht aus früheren Fehlern?

Die Zeit bis zum Abend, zog sich dahin. Das Trio war ins Hotel der Mikaelsons zurückgekehrt. Alle warteten auf einen Anruf von Jade. Doch dieser kam erst am späten Nachmittag. Katherine sollte im Hotel bleiben. Wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, dann wäre sie der Joker der Beiden.

Jade wartete auf einem abgelegenen Parkplatz auf die Brüder. Dieser war einen Kilometer von der Lagerhalle entfernt. Der Audi Q7 war kaum zu überhören. Diese Mikaelsons, dachte sich die junge Hexe, immer brauchen sie ihren großen Auftritt. „So kleine Hexe", sagte Klaus als er aus dem Wagen stieg: „ Du wirst jetzt die Wachen ablenken, während wir diesen Vampir befreien." Jade nickte. Der

Urvampir war misstrauisch. Ihm kam das alles zu einfach vor. Sie hatten die Informationen viel zu einfach bekommen. Hatte Katerina ihn eventuell erneut angelogen? Die Tatsache, dass die Lagerhalle nicht bewacht war, bestätigte Elijah in seiner Vermutung. Nirgends war ein Vampir zu sehen. „Vielleicht sind alle in der Halle?", schlug Jade vor. Das Trio bewegte sich auf die Lagerhalle zu. Jade ging voraus, Klaus und sein Bruder gingen ein Stück hinter ihr. Der Urhybrid befahl Jade die Tür zu e öffnete die großen Töre und ging in die absolute Dunkelheit. Sie verschwand und ließ die zwei Mikaelson sprachlos zurück. „Das ist eine Falle, Klaus!", rief Elijah noch, doch es war zu spät. Auf den ersten Blick war nichts Besonderes zu erkennen. Doch dann vielen Klaus die Steine auf dem Boden auf. Seine Augen gingen von Stein zu Stein. Ein Kreis, dachte der Hybrid alarmiert. Jade kam plötzlich aus dem nichts. „Kommt heraus, Schwestern, und seht was ich gefangen habe!", rief Jade laut. Aus der Halle kamen nun 12 andere Hexen. Jede stellte sich an einen der Steine. Gelächter war zu hören, doch Jade lachte mit Abstand am lautesten. „Niklaus und Elijah Mikaelson! Wie schön es ist, euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Interessant, dass ihr meiner Schmierenkomödie so schnell Glauben geschenkt habt. Wo habt ihr denn die kleine Petrova gelassen? Ich hatte mich so auf ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit ihr gefreut. Schließlich hat sie mich monatelang herum geschubst, aber mein Plan hat funktioniert. Sie dachte wirklich, dass sie mich beeinflussen kann, als Mensch." Elijah verstand sofort: Katerina hatte sie nicht angelogen. Sie wurde selbst hintergangen. „Du hast ihr falsche Informationen zugespielt", sprach der Vampir seine Gedanken laut aus. Jades lachen wurde lauter: „Die Gute wollte mich glauben lassen, dass wir sowas wie Freundinnen wären. Das menschliche Dasein hat sie naiv werden lassen. Ihr zu erzählen, dass wir kein Eisenkraut mehr hätten, war eine meiner besten Ideen. Ich wusste, sie würde die erstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich an euch zu verraten." Klaus' Wut steigerte sich in unermessliche. Er ging zielstrebig auf einen der Steine zu, wurde aber kurz vor dem Ziel von einer unsichtbaren Wand aufgehalten. „Also war alles gelogen?", fragte Elijah in die Runde. Mit den Worten seines Bruders schwand Klaus' Hoffnung Caroline jemals wiederzusehen ins nichts. Sollte die alte Duquesne gelogen haben? „Nicht alles, meine lieben Freunde. Jeanne sagte mir lediglich, dass der Urhybrid hier erscheinen würde. Leider habe ich Geneviév vor dir gefunden und sie in einen Sarg gesperrt. Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass das auch euer Schicksal sein wird?", wieder lachte die rothaarige Hexe schrill. Die anderen Hexen setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie gingen geradewegs in Richtung Halle. Sie verkleinerten den Kreis, dadurch waren die Brüder gezwungen ihnen zu folgen. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft, die Brüder so in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Klaus' Wut steigerte sich von Schritt zu Schritt weiter. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen?", schrie er die Hexen an. Wieder antwortete Jade: „ich bezweifle, dass du in der Position bist Befehle zu geben oder Fragen zu stellen." Während der hybrid sich auf die Hexen konzentrierte, suchte sein Bruder nach einem Fluchtweg. Er konnte nur auf einen Fehler der Hexen hoffen. Die Halle erhellte sich, als sie eintraten. In der einen Ecke konnte Klaus einen geschlossenen Sarg erkennen. Neben diesem standen zwei geöffnete Särge. Die zwei übrigen Holzkisten sind sicher für uns, dachte Elijah mit Unbehagen. Er dachte fieberhaft über deren Flucht nach. Plötzlich hörten die Brüder einen Schrei. Eine der Hexen fiel leblos zu Boden. Der Kreis war gelöst. Sofort tötete Elijah 4 andere Hexen. Auch Klaus nahm seine Chance wahr. Innerhalb einiger weniger Sekunden, hatte er 5 andere Hexen umgebracht. Erst jetzt sahen sie, wer ihnen geholfen hatte. Klaus lachte lauthals los: „Ich glaube es nicht! Selbst als Mensch ist die kleine Katherine gefährlich." Elijah schaute seine Freundin an. Da stand sie nun, ein Gewehr in der Hand und ein Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Hexen sind ja so unvorsichtig geworden. Gegen Vampire sichern sie sich ab, doch gegen Menschen nicht." Erst jetzt viel dem Trio auf, dass drei Hexen flüchten wollten. Sofort stürzte sich klaus auf jade. Er griff sie an der Kehle und schmetterte sie zu Boden. Katherine, die in der Lagerhalle geblieben war, hätte schwören können, dass sie die Knochen der Hexe zerbersten gehört hatte. Elijah holte sich die anderen beiden Hexen. Auch seine Vorgehensweiße war unsanft. Er brach den Hexen die Beine und ließ sie verletzt zurück.

Nun war es endlich soweit. Sie konnten den verschlossenen Sarg öffnen. Der Deckel ging quietschend in die Höhe und der Vampir, der im Sarg lag, ließ alle geschockt aufatmen. Eine Frau, mit langen blonden Haaren lag darin. Sie trug ein schwarzes Minikleid. Elijah sah seinen Bruder an. Dieser wiederum schaute zum älteren Mikaelson. Niemals hatten die Beiden gedacht, dass sie jene Frau jemals wiedersehen würden. Katherines Blick jedoch blieb kühl. Zu schnell für menschliche Augen verschwand der Frauenkörper aus dem Sarg. „Elijah und Klaus Mikaelson", drang eine Stimme an ihre Ohren: „ Einst duelliertet Ihr euch um mich und nun habt Ihr mich einfach vergessen." Das Trio drehte sich um. Sie hört sich genau an wie ich, dachte die Pierce bei sich. „Wer ist das, Elijah?", fragte Katherine ihren Begleiter.

„Das, meine Liebe", antwortete Klaus für seinen Bruder: „Ist Tatia"

_"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ?"_

_Could I get you off my mind  
This time"_

_(Jonathan Rhys Meyers- This Time)_


	10. Chapter 10

_„A love no one could deny"_

_(Miley Cyrus- Wrecking Ball)_

_[ watch?v=_RyJiFVlHPc ]_

Der Schock der Mikaelsons blieb bis zum nächsten Morgen bestehen. Tatia dagegen schien nicht im Geringsten Überrascht zu sein. Während Elijah und Klaus langsam aus ihrer Starre erwachten, hatte Tatia niemals eine solche Starre. Sie strahlte vor Freude, als sie am darauffolgenden Morgen die Küche betrat. Katherine sah sich ihr blondes Ebenbild an. Sie konnte die Blondine schon jetzt nicht ausstehen, nein, sie hasste sie. Elijah hatte sein Verhalten der Pierce gegenüber geändert. Er warf der Blondine Blicke voller Liebe und Zuneigung zu, Blicke, die er eigentlich Katherine zuwerfen sollte. Das verärgerte Katherine ungemein. Doch was konnte sie schon dagegen tun? Ein kleiner Mensch, unfähig sich selbst zu helfen. Doch so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Schließlich ging es um Elijah. „Was schaust du mich so, kleine Doppelgängerin?", fuhr Tatia sie an. Die Pierce verdrehte die Augen. „Was geht's dich an?, motzte die brünette Doppelgängerin zurück. Plötzlich sie, im Hauch einer Sekunde, an die Wand des Hotelzimmers gedrückt. Tatias Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Katherines entfernt: „Sei Vorsichtig, kleiner Mensch, sonst töte ich dich." Noch bevor Kat etwas erwidern konnte, hörte man Elijahs beschwichtigende Stimme: „Na, Na, Tatia. Du wirst dich doch nicht etwa zum Narren machen wollen?", Elijah ging auf die Katherines Hand und ging in Richtung Flur. Die blonde Vampirin verstand die Mitteilung sofort: Elijah hatte sich für Katherine entschieden und nicht für sie. Er hatte ihr einen schwachen Menschen vorgezogen. Rasend vor Wut flashte sie in den Flur, in dem sich das Paar aufhielt, zog Katherine aus Elijahs Armen und drehte ihren Hals gefährlich nach links. Eine weitere Bewegung würde reichen und Kat wäre tot.

„Was soll das?", mischte sich nun Klaus ein, der das Geschehen schweigend beobachtet hatte. Klaus konnte in den Augen seines Bruders Angst sehen, pure Angst. „Tatia, lass sie sofort los!", schrie Elijah. Doch die Blondine lachte nur hysterisch auf: „Ihr Beide gehört zu mir!" Die Urvampirin drehte Katherine Kopf weiter nach links. Diese schrie vor Schmerzen. Das nächste was man hörte war ein lautes knacken. Tatia ging zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Ich konnte sie noch nie leiden.", sprach eine andere Frauenstimme. Katherine rannte in die Arme des älteren Mikaelsons. „Ich danke dir, Rebekah", sprach dieser zu seiner jüngeren Schwester. Diese lachte: „Keine Ursache. Ich habe mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass Katherine jetzt anscheinend zur Familie gehört.", Rebekah sah zu Tatias leblosem Körper: „Wie hat sie überlebt? Ich dachte Mutter hätte sie damals geopfert?" Klaus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ehrlich gesagt: Es ist mir egal. Ich bringe sie nach New Orleans und liefere sie dort ab. Ich will Caroline zurück." Langsam kam die Blondine wieder zu sich. Sofort brachte Elijah Katherine aus dem Hotelzimmer. Sicher war schließlich sicher. Und bei Tatia musste man immer auf Nummer Sicher gehen. „Bemüh dich nicht, Liebes", sprach der Hybrid seine Verflossene an: „Wir Beide werden jetzt nach New Orleans aufbrechen." Rebekah konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. Wollte er sie ungefesselt nach New Orleans bringen? Sie sah ihren Bruder an. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert. Er sah Tatia nicht mehr mit Hass und Abscheu an. Dieser Blick gefiel Bekah gar nicht. Auch die blonde Doppelgängerin schien diese Veränderung bemerkt zu haben. „Wie gedenkst du nach New Orleans zu Reisen, liebster Niklaus", säuselte sie verlieb ins Ohr des Hybriden. Die blonde Mikaelson gab Würgegeräusche von sich und wurde prompt mit einem bösen Blick ihres Bruders gestraft. Klaus dachte nach: Was war bloß los mit ihm? Wieso hatte Tatia nach allem noch solch eine Wirkung auf ihn? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeiten um Antworten zu bekommen. „Wir werden fahren", sagte der Hybrid bestimmt. Die Doppelgängerin lächelte. Sie schien es nicht im Geringsten zu stören. „Ich werde meine Sachen packen.", fuhr der Mikaelson fort: „ Es wäre besser für deine Gesundheit, wenn du in einer Stunde pünktlich vor dem Hotel bist." Nik verschwand, bevor seine Schwester protestieren konnte. Doch so leicht ließ sich Bekah nicht abhängen. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Elijahs Zimmer. Irgendjemand musste auf Nik aufpassen, da war sie sich sicher. Im Zimmer des älteren Mikaelsons wurden nun Pläne geschmiedet. Matt, der dort auf seine Freundin gewartet hatte, konnte: „so sehr?"die ganze Panik nicht verstehen. „Wieso sollte er Caroline vergessen?", wollte der Donovan wissen: „ Er liebt sie doch angeblich so sehr?" – „Tatia kennt Niklaus sehr gut", versuchte Elijah zu erklären: „Sie kennt seine Stärken, seine Schwächen, seine Sehnsüchte und seine Ängste. Seine größte Schwäche ist seine Einsamkeit und die einzige Person, die diese Schwäche gemildert hat, war Caroline Forbes. Seitdem sie weg ist, steht Niklaus vollkommen neben sich. Genau das wird Tatia ausnutzen." Matt verstand sofort. Diese Blondine schien ein Talent im manipulieren zu sein. Elijah fuhr fort: „ Bekah, nach Tatias Angriff auf Katerina scheide ich als Aufpasser aus. Bevor ich meiner Verflossenen nochmal begegne, möchte ich Katerina in Sicherheit wissen." Rebekah schüttelte den Kopf: „Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass ich auf die Beiden aufpassen soll? Was ist, wenn dieses Miststück plötzlich Matt angreift?" Ein Argument folgte auf das Andere. Niemand wollte der Begleiter, oder besser gesagt, der Aufpasser, für Nik und Tatia werden. Matt konnte die Beiden nicht verstehen. Klar, Klaus war für Elijah und Rebekah nicht der beste Bruder gewesen, aber trotzdem war er ihr Bruder. Wie konnten sie ihn jetzt im Stich lassen? Matt sah auf seine Armbanduhr. In wenigen Minuten endete die Stunde und die Beiden würde verschwunden sein. Unbemerkt nahm der Quarterback seine Tasche und machte sich auf dem Weg aus dem Hotel, hin zu seinem Chevy. Fasziniert stellte er fest, dass niemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte. Er fuhr auf einen Parkplatz, von dem aus er den Eingang des Hotels sehen konnte. Nun hieß es warten. Kurze Zeit später fuhr Page den Porsche Panamera des Hybriden vor. Der Donovan stieg aus seinem Wagen und rannte zum Auto des Mikaelsons. Ganz dreist setzte er sich auf die Rückbank. Klaus und seine Begleitung ließen nicht lang auf sich warten. „Oh, Klaus", hörte Matt Tatia sagen: „Du hast uns einen Snack mitgenommen?" Die Blondine stieg ein und warf Matt ein wissendes Lächeln zu. Sekundenbruchteile später wurde er aus dem Wagen gezogen und stand einem wütenden hybriden gegenüber. „Was-soll-das?!", knurrte Klaus den Quaterback an: „Hast du den Verstand verloren?!" Matt blieb gelassen: „Ich werde mitfahren. Irgendjemand muss dich daran erinnern, warum du das alles tust. Wenn du mit ihr allein bist, wirst du Caroline schnell vergessen haben. Klaus fuhr geschockt zurück. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er schon ewig nicht mehr an Caroline gedacht hatte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Matt recht hatte. Tatia würde ihn dazu bringen zu vergessen, dass war schon immer ihr größtes Talent gewesen. „Steig ein", sprach der Urhybrid: „Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust."

Mitten in der Nacht, nach fast vier Stunden Fahrt, kamen sie in Detroit, Michigan, an. Klaus buchte zwei Zimmer in einem kleinen Hotel, das sich ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt befand. Auch wenn es dem Mikaelson nicht gefiel, er würde sich mit Matt ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Um der Sicherheit des Quaterbacks willen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", wollte Matt wissen. Er aß sein Abendessen und musterte den Hybriden dabei. Schon öfter hatte Matt sich gefragt, was Caroline an diesem Mann fand. Die Stimme von Klaus riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen", antwortete der Hybrid kurz und knapp. Matt startete einen neuen Versuch: „ Was denken Sie, wann wird Rebekah bemerken, dass ich nicht mehr da bin?" Nun fing der Hybrid an zu lachen: „ Du hast ihr nichts von deiner Aktion erzählt?" Matt stimmte ins Gelächter ein: „Nein, ich hab mich raus geschlichen." Erst jetzt fiel dem Donovan auf, dass er Niklaus Mikaelson nie hatte Lachen sehen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Caroline nicht anwesend war. „Ich glaube es nicht", sagte Klaus amüsiert: „ Du hast tatsächlich zwei Urvampire hinters Licht geführt." Matt stimmte ihm zu: „Es war noch nicht einmal schwer. Ohje, Rebekah wird mich umbringen." – „Nein, wird sie nicht.", sagte der Mikaelson nun wieder ernst: „ Sie hat dich anscheinend gern. Ich glaube, sie würde dir alles verzeihen. Doch denke immer daran", Klaus besahm ihn mit einem ernsten Blick: „ Denk immer daran, dass Bekah noch einen Bruder hat. Solltest du ihr das Herz brechen, dann werde ich dich verwandeln und dann töte ich dich wieder und wieder. Bis in alle Ewigkeit." Matt war erstaunt. War das sowas wie ‚Brüderliche Fürsorge'? Er blickte den Hybriden erstaunt an: „ ich habe nicht vor Bekah zu verletzen.", sagte der Mensch wahrheitsgemäß. Klaus nickte. Erst jetzt viel ihm die Stille auf. Er benutzte sein Vampirgehör um Tatia zu belauschen, doch egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er hörte nichts. Der Hybrid sprang auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Blondine. Wie konnte er auch so dumm sein? Wie konnte er sie allein lassen? Ihr Vertrauen? Er riss die Zimmertür auf. Die Blondine lag seelenruhig ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an, ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie wusste genau, dass er kommen würde. In Vampirgeschwindigkeit ging sie zu Klaus. Die Gesichter der Beiden waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt."Du wirst heute bei mir übernachten", flüsterte Tatia lüstern: „Wenn nicht, töte ich alle Lebewesen, die dir etwas bedeuten." Der Mikaelson konnte ihr nicht widersprechen. Ein Kampf der Gefühle, der in seinem Inneren tobte drohte ihn zu Zerreisen. Tatia, sagte ihm sein Verstand. Es war und wird immer Tatia sein. Er hörte seinen Verstand immer ein und denselben Namen flüstern: Tatia- Tatia- Tatia. Doch irgendwo in seinem toten Herz war eine kleine Flamme. Diese lehnte sich gegen seinen verbissenen Verstand auf. Es war nur eine schwache Erinnerung, die ihn anhielt, auf sein Herz zu hören.

Klaus spürte Tatias Lippen auf den Seinen Ihre Zunge forderte Einlass und er ließ sie gewähren. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Fast 20 Jahre hatte er auf alles verzichtet. Niemanden hatte er an sein Herz gelassen. Er brauchte die Nähe, körperliche Nähe. Die Blondine zerrte ihn zum Bett und begann ihn zu entkleiden.

Plötzlich keuchte Klaus auf. Da war ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht.

Es war eine Erinnerung:

Er saß auf der Bank vor dem Mystik Grill. Eine blonde Frau befand sich neben ihm. „Nur um das klarzustellen", begann sie zu sprechen: „Ich bin zu schlau um mich von ihnen verführen zu lassen." Er hörte sich lachen: „Deswegen mag ich dich."

Diese Erinnerung rief höllische Schmerzen in ihm hervor. Caroline, dachte er schockiert, ich hatte Caroline vergessen.

Klaus flashte sich zum Fenster. Dort stieß er einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei aus. Eine Welle aus Schuld und Selbsthass durchströmte ihn. Ganz plötzlich füsterte sein Verstand wieder den richtigen Namen: Caroline Forbes. Sofort rannte er aus dem Hotel. Er würde die Nacht weit weg von seiner ehemaligen Geliebten verbringen.

Der nächste Morgen war schnell gekommen. Die Fahrt nach New Orleans konnte weitergehen. Heute wollte Klaus sein Ziel erreichen. Koste es, was es wolle. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Je länger sich Klaus in Tatias Nähe aufhielt, umso verwirrender wurden seine Gefühle. Der Mikaelson wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging. Als die Blondine am Morgen in seinen Wagen stieg und ihn wissend anlächelte, war Caroline wieder aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Wie konnte das bloß sein? Liebte er Tatia insgeheim noch? Jahrhundert um Jahrhundert hatte er ihr nachgetrauert, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie all die Jahre am Leben war. Was machte diese frau bloß mit ihm?

Auch Matt fiel Klaus' Veränderung auf. Doch er war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Rebekah hatte ihn gestern Abend noch angerufen. Sie klang besorgt und einsam. Die Mikaelson machte ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe, sie sagte lediglich, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Die Beiden telefonierten bis weit in die Nacht hinein. Tatsächlich war die Vorstellung Rebekah wiederzusehen das einzige, was ihm die Fahrt jedenfalls etwas versüßte.

Tatia indes konnte ihre Augen nicht von Klaus lassen. Sie fand es interessant wie der Hybrid versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Irgendwie musste die Blondine die Autofahrt verlängern. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann hatte sie Niklaus wieder um den Finger gewickelt.

Ein kurzer Tankstop war ihre Chance. Sie manipulierte den Tankwart, der beauftragt wurde nach dem Motorraum zu sehen, so, dass er das Öl entfernte. So würde der Wagen früher oder später anhalten und Tatia hätte ein wenig Zeit geschöpft.

Tatsächlich blieb der Wagen kurz nach Meridian, Mississippi, liegen. Klaus fluchte. Es wären noch knapp drei Stunden bis zum Ziel gewesen. Er musste wohl oder übel Elijah anrufen. Dieser war bereit wieder in New Orleans angekommen und erklärte sich bereit, die drei abzuholen.

Tatia verfolgte ihren Plan gnadenlos weiter. Sie ging die Straße entlang und entfernte sich so immer weiter von Klaus und Matt. Wenige Minuten später wurde sie am Arm festgehalten. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer da hinter ihr stand. „Was soll das alles, Niklaus?", haute sie dem Hybriden entgegen: „Wieso wehrst du dich so gegen mich?" Erst jetzt drehte sich die Blondine um. Sie verschränke ihre Finger mit denen des Mikaelsons. „Ich weiß wie einsam du die ganze Zeit warst, Liebster", säuselte sie weiter: „Du bist auch jetzt noch einsam, doch ich kann etwas dagegen tun. Ich kann dir helfen." Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Brust des Hybriden. Ihr Gesicht war nah an seinem: Du fragst dich sicher wie ich es geschafft habe zu überleben, richtig?" Die Doppelgängerin sah ihm in die Augen. Klaus fand keine Worte mehr. Er brachte gerade noch ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in ihrer Aura gefangen, nein, als wäre er in ihren Augen gefangen. Tatia nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände: „Deine Liebe hat mich gerettet, Liebster. Sie hat mich zu dem gemacht, was du bist: einer Unsterblichen. Das Schicksal wollte, dass wir für immer zusammen sind." Matt beobachtete alles aufmerksam. Wenn er nicht bald eingreifen würde, dann würde Klaus auf Ewig in Tatias Bann stehen. „Sie lügt, Klaus!", sagte er an den Hybriden gewandt: „Hätte sie dich geliebt, dann wäre sie eher zurückgekommen!" Klaus rieb sich die Schläfen. Es war, als würden zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf gegeneinander kämpfen. Eine stimmte Matt zu, die Andere gehörte zu Tatia. Die Blondine war über Matts stören nicht erfreut. Sei's drum, dachte sie sich, bald habe ich Klaus eh bei mir. „Hör nicht auf den Menschen. Du allein weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe.", flüsterte sie in das Ohr des Urhybriden. Doch so schnell gab Matt nicht auf: „ Denken sie an Caroline! Ihre letzten Gedanken galten Ihnen, Klaus. Das ist wahre Liebe."

Klaus ging in die Knie. Schmerz, Trauer und Schuld brachen auf ihn ein. Das war Tatias Chance. Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand den Namen ihrer Konkurrentin erwähnte. „Niklaus", sie ging auf die Knie und nahm sein Gesicht abermals in ihre Hände: „Wie sehr kann sie dich geliebt haben, wenn sie dir vor ihrem Tod nicht mal ‚Lebe wohl' gesagt hat? Kann ihre Liebe so groß gewesen sein, wenn sie deine Hilfe ausgeschlagen hat und euch damit die Chance auf ein ewiges Leben zusammen wegnahm?"

Darauf fiel Matt nichts mehr ein. Natürlich wusste er, dass Tatia Unsinn sprach und Caroline Klaus nur beschützen wollte. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen. Klaus war auf sich allein gestellt. Die Doppelgängerin hatte es sofort erkannt: Sie hatte es geschafft. Wenn Klaus nicht ihr gehören konnte, dann hatte sie ihn damit so gebrochen, dass er Caroline niemals zurückholen konnte. Entweder bekam Tatia ihn oder gar keine.

Die Blondine holte zum letzten Schlag gegen ihre tote Konkurrentin aus: „ Oh, Liebster. Ich weiß, dass du in dieses andere Mädchen verliebt warst, aber das war nur Schwärmerei. Du warst allein und hast dich nach Nähe gesehnt. Sie war da. Ich verzeihe dir, Niklaus"

Nun reichte es Matt endgültig: „Was fällt dir ein?! Du kanntest Caroline nie! Sie hätte alles für Klaus gemacht, auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte."

Der Kampf, der in Klaus' innerem tobte ebbte nicht ab. Tatia drohte zu gewinnen. Alles was sie sagte ergab einen Sinn. Sein Verstand hatte den Kampf aufgegeben, doch sein eigentlich totes Herz kämpfte weiter. Es Kämpfte für Caroline Forbes. Immer wieder sah er Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzen: Caroline beim Mikaelson-Ball, Caroline beim Schulball, Caroline bei der miss Mystic Falls Wahl. Es war immer nur Caroline.

Er schloss die Augen und hörte in sich hinein. Da kam ihm die einzig rettende Idee. Er musste es abschalten. Wenn seine Menschlichkeit weg wäre, könnte er sich und seine Gefühle ordnen. Tatia erkannte sofort was der Hybrid vorhatte und die Worte, die die Doppelgängerin sagte, würden sich ewig in Matts Gedächtnis einbrennen: „Schalt es ab."

Als Elijah bei Klaus' Porsche ankam bot sich ihm ein seltsames Bild. Tatia sonnte sich auf der Motorhaube, Klaus saß auf dem Fahrersitz und langweilte sich und Matt kam auf ihn zugestürzt. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Im Auto hinter ihm war Rebekah. Als sie ausgestiegen war, fiel sie Matt in die Arme. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass sie dir etwas antut.", flüsterte sie. Matt lächelte traurig. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Elijah wissen. „Tatia hat Klaus irgendwie dazu gebracht, seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen.", gab Matt bekannt. Elijah und seine Schwester rissen ihre Augen auf. Als ihr Bruder seine Gefühle zuletzt ausgeschalten hatte, war Elijah in einem Sarg und Rebekah aus Furcht weggelaufen. Beide glaubten, dass er alles wieder angeschaltet hatte, als er Caroline traf. Doch diese war nun verstorben.

„Tatia will also einen Wettkampf? Den kann sie haben!", sprach Bekah siegessicher zu den beiden Männern. „Ich will keinen Wettkampf, kleine Bekah", kam nun die Stimme der Doppelgängerin aus dem nichts: „ Gegen eine Leblose kann ich nur gewinnen." Tatia stieg in Elijahs Wagen. Klaus tat es ihr gleich. Der Hybrid setzte sich ans Steuer und fuhr los. Kein Wort ging an seine Geschwister, aber auch keines an Tatia oder Matt. Er wollte schlicht und ergreifend seine Ruhe vor allem haben.

Elijah jedoch grübelte. Wie sollten sie Klaus' Menschlichkeit zurückholen, wenn Caroline Forbes nicht da war? Rebekah dagegen hatte schon eine Idee. Dafür brauchte sie nur einen Weißeichenpfahl und eine Hexe. Sofort weite sie Elijah und ihren Freund in diese Idee ein. Matt beschloss zu helfen, schließlich ging es um Caroline. Mit einem Anruf bei Bonnie war alles geklärt. Die Bennett würde mit Stefan nach New Orleans kommen.

Wenn Caroline in absehbarer Zeit nicht in ihre Welt kommen würde, dann mussten sie Klaus eben in die Geisterwelt schicken. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

_„We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why"_

_(Miley Cyrus- Wrecking Ball)_


End file.
